Daughter of the Rabbit Goddess
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Hey all I wanted to say I apologize to my friends and the people who have been messaging me on the site for some time now…I know I have told you all this but my grandfather is…or more so now has been diagnosed with cancer given a few months to live…He finally passed in his sleep two nights ago and we've been dealing with the emotional hurricane that hit all those involved me and my mom especially.**_

_**So let us have a moment of silence please and know to not mourn the death of loved ones but to celebrate their lives and memories to the best and fullest of our abilities. Thank you.**_

**Summary: Tired of seeing her daughter beaten and abused by the village she calls a group to watch over and train her daughter to be ready for an upcoming threat. Watch out Konoha you've messed with the wrong person and now you have a shit storm coming.**

**Notes: Goddess-like Naruko/Futa Naruko/Juubi Naruko/Arrancar Naruko/Shinigami Naruko/Multi-blood line Naruko/Elemental Bending Naruko/Cold/Stoic Kamiko**

**Elements: Bleach/Naruto/Ruruoni Kenshin/the last air bender (Korra)**

**Bashing: Jiraiya/Kakashi/Hiruzen/Civilian council/Elder council**

_**00 Realm between 00**_

"Where am I?" A tall dark skinned blond asked herself wearing a high collared white short bodied jacket that cupped under her breast as the sleeves went all the way to her arms up to her hands acting as black gloves resembling cat paws.

The back of the jacket reached her white hakama pants that went to her legs with black socks with straw sandals. Where her womb would have been was a hole covered by the front of her hakama pants leaving her torso open. This was Tier Harribel the third espada of Hueco Mundo.

"Halibel-sama!" She heard as she looked to her side seeing her Fracción a slender woman with long olive green hair, lavender eyes that had three dots under her right eye with long eye lashes. She had what appeared to be bone fragments that were on the right side of her bangs that resembled hair clips.

She had a black furry necklace while completing her appearance was a long white dress with long sleeves that extended past her hands with slits on both sides and two black belts that crisscrossed her waist. This is Cyan Sung-sun one of the tres bestias.

The second was a tall dark skinned green eyed woman with thick, long wavy brown hair and large breasts. She wore a white corset that covered her breasts save for a large amount of cleavage with a segmented skirt with knee high shoes. She had a hole on her that was between her navel and breast. She had bone fragments that rested on top of her head similar to a three sectioned crown and a thick necklace. This is Franceska Mila rose the second member of the tres bestias.

The last of the Fracción held a tomboyish appeal to her with heterochromia eyes as the right was ice blue while the left was amber with a red outline around it. She had black jaw-length hair with a bone fragment that was on top of her head with a horn in the middle wearing clothes similar to Harribel's except it had shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs and a v-neck. She also wore gloves with collars on her wrists. This is Emilou Apacci the final member of the tres bestias and last of Tier Harribel's Fracción.

"Apacci, Sung-sun, Mila why are you three here?" The leader asked getting a sigh from the three

"We died fighting that old guy" Apache said hanging her head as Sung-sun scoffed hiding her mouth with her sleeves

"You died fighting each other like usual" She said making the two get a twitch in their eyebrow as they growled

"And what about you!" The other two demanded getting a sigh from the busty blond while relieved to know her Fracción was alright…despite being dead

"Girls focus" She said getting their attention as they got back in line

"sorry Harribel-sama what are you doing here?" Mila asked getting a light growl from her

"Aizen betrayed me while I was fighting that Shinigami with an ice Zanpakuto but why we're here is beyond me" She explained getting a deep growl from her team

"_That would be because I summoned you here_" They heard as a tremendous pressure pressed down on them bringing them to their knees

"w-Who's there?!" Apacci asked as the darkness around them faded showing a clean white room with a grey tiled floor with an onyx black chairs and couches decorating the space. Before them was a woman of elegance, beauty and power

She had long light red hair that swept to her ankles with two horn like protrusions coming from her head. She had a third eye on the center of her forehead that was red with six coincided rings with several tomoe spread around it. Her eyes were a light red with a noticeable purple eyeliner and lipstick bringing out her eyes while her eyebrows were cut short with two red dots above them.

She wore a high collared high collared hime-kimono that cut deep to show her cleavage while clinging to her curves. The kimono was a royal purple that had been adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the kimono.

"Who are you?" Tier asked drawing her sword as her fracción did the same getting a chuckle from the woman before them

"_Why I'm the one your leader has been aspiring to defeat as a means to take my place. I'm the Shinigami Queen while my name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki where the mortals, hollow and Shinigami got the illusion of me being a man I haven't the foggiest just like how they assume my sisters Yami and Kami are men as well…In fact there are only a small few who are men among us gods with me at the top as the originator as life and death are all circumstantial_" She said making the four of them stare at her wide eyed before Apacci screamed

"Fuck yeah the strongest beings in the world are women take that Nnoritora you smug son of a bitch!" She said dancing around getting a sigh from her companions while The Shinigami Queen chuckled

"_Yes I've gotten many responses similar. Anyways may we get down to business?_" She asked getting a nod while summoning chairs for the four with a cup of tea before them

"_Now I assume you each have various questions and as to why you're here?_" She asked getting a nod from each of them

"What happened after we died?" sung-sun asked making her scratch the side of her head

"_That's an interesting question to ask you see…After your deaths Aizen advanced through the use of the hogyoku he evolved growing closer dissolving the boundary of Shinigami and hollow growing more and more monstrous as his power began to grow…of course he didn't grow close to reaching my own not by a long shot…In fact had he have been successful in facing me he couldn't even be considered a threat to me as compared to me his power was only a drop of water in a vast ocean_" She said making the four stare at her

"_Anyways after he evolved one Ichigo Kurosaki acquired the final level as well doing something similar to that of Aizen fusing with his Zanpakuto and hollow side allowing him to fight him and win as your former leader was promptly sealed away after the hogyoku was removed_" She said showing them a review of the battle making Mila whistle

"Damn!" Apacci whistled getting a nod from the Shinigami queen being slightly stunned by the display of power herself

"_Indeed. Any other questions before I give an explanation and tell you why I summoned you?_" She asked getting one last nod from the third Espada

"Not only do I sense your Shinigami abilities but I also sense that of a hollow and…something more powerful inside you…what is that?" She asked getting a chuckle

"_Well that involves my story which I shall now get in to telling you_" She said sitting up straight as crossed her legs

"_You see there are multiples worlds like the Seireitei, earth and Hueco Mundo there are multiple dimensions. Like mortals and the like we gods grow bored and as bored as I was I decided to visit a world similar to that of earth except it forever remained in the feudal era where ninja and samurai reside. In this world I let my body adjust to acquire the physical energy and allowed it to fuse with spiritual energy to create a new source called chakra. This chakra has its own pathways similar to that of the circulatory system_" She explained getting a nod from the two who understood

"_Now as I said I grew bored and allowed my hollow side to go and enter the world where she much like myself desired peace as she decided to gain more power and broke a taboo to end all conflicts. Eating the Shinju's fruit she became one with the holy tree and due to her deeds was redeemed as a __**Usagi no Megami **_**(Rabbit goddess)**_. Overtime the worship of praise turned to fear. In her desire keep mortals from causing any further harm she cast an infinite illusion and assimilated them into the shinju_" She continued showing them the beginning of her hollow sides life

"_She or more so we later on went on to have two sons who gained a bit of our power which angered her. She then fused with the Shinju to become what is now known to man as the ten tails as it rampaged through the world until her sons defeated and sealed her away and through the elder son's power divided what little consciousness I left inside the Shinju and it's power into what are later known as the nine tailed beasts which by technicality are also my children as my power resided inside them as well_" She said getting a chuckle from Apacci

"So I guess that means you got around huh?" She said only for a bolt of lightning to strike down on her making her fall out of her chair in a smoking heap

"_Anything else to say?_" She asked getting a negative from the still twitching Arrancar

"_Good now do please pay attention…now where was I? Oh yes after I removed the bulk of my hollow's consciousness from the Shinju I assimilated her knowledge and power into myself allowing me to gain sight and knowledge of the world as it progressed only to realize my foolish grandchildren and their reincarnations were only making the world worse. In my attempt to stop it a couple thousand years plus later I created a new body for myself which held my mind and soul as well as all my power_" She said showing them a near perfect duplicate of her only to see that she didn't have the bone like horns coming from her head, the red dots and the third eye while her normal ones were a amethyst color

"_I took hold of the nine tails as I became its second container a few mortals to know of my true existence. After a few years I met a man who had the perfect genetics to help me bear a child as any woman would desire. This led to the birth of my daughter and the reason I summoned you four here_" She explained showing them a younger five year old version of herself except her eyes were a cold sharp red with cat like pupils minus the third eye while matching her to a T with several scars on her person with deep purple shading on her eyelids

"_You see her father's teacher believed in some idiotic prophecy where she could save or destroy the world. I myself couldn't care less on which is which but I for one can't stand the manipulation of a child all on the word of a rambling old toad with Alzheimer's my child at that. He and the hokage a man who's been trying to gain control over the nine tails for years exposed her status as a Jinchuuriki and lied to her godmother as a means to maintain her loyalty to the village and nobody else_" She explained showing them everything that's happened to her daughter in the five years of her life

"Wow and here I thought Aizen was the bastard but to actually allow this to happen to a child just to gain their loyalty…Wow I can't help but imagine what could posses him to do such a thing" Mila Rose said as she knew not even the more sick and manipulative members of the Arrancar wouldn't do this to a child let alone dream of it

"_Yes you see Mito had the right idea for Jinchuuriki to have hatred replaced by love. I need you four to go and be there for her love her_" She said making the four raise an eyebrow

"And what's to say we refuse?" Apacci asked curious not wanting to see a kid abused this way making the goddess sigh

"_Well then this would happen_" She said showing them her daughter years later on a rampage destroying any and everything around her without remorse or hesitation causing the four women's eyes to widen

"And when you say love…How so?" Sung-sun asked getting a small smile in exchange

"_Well after experiencing a life threatening attack on her life nearly killing her I used the small connection I have to the tailed beasts and had a lot of their power to be transferred to her causing her to become what I had in a sense the new Juubi. She needs the love of many women to help her as she already has a few prospects Tsunade and a few more to count for but she's going to need a lot more to keep her mind from shattering and creating the result I've shown you all_" She said making the leader raise an eyebrow

"And how exactly would she go about having a family unless she acquired the equipment? And what exactly do you want us to do?" Tier asked getting a chuckle

"_You'd be surprised by the fact that gods don't necessarily have a set gender much like many demons in the world. She just ended up with both sets all though she is infertile due to that same attack on her life but I need your answer will you do this? I'll be doing this as well although it will take time to join all of you there. As for what I want you to do? It's simple I want you all to train and teach her in her Arrancar blood as well as Shinigami blood_" She said making the three fracción contemplate when their leader nodded

"If I can help a child and stop this from happening I'll do it…But what about this fiancée of hers? What about her?" She asked getting a chuckle from the goddess as their visions faded

"_You're all smart enough to figure that out. Good luck_" She said as their vision faded to black

_**00 Konohagakure no Sato 00**_

"Ugh that hurt" Apacci said as she opened her eyes to see her team do the same while noticing their change in attire. She wore a pair of black shinobi pants and sandals with a v-neck short sleeved shirt with a fishnet shirt on underneath while her hollow fragment remained

"Wish she told us about the sudden drop" sung-sun said wearing a grey dress that fell below her knees with long sleeves while closing at the front with a zipper while the front right side was kept open from the waist down. The dress only covered up to her upper arms and underside of her breasts. Under that she wore a mesh armor that covered more of her breasts than her dress did along with a skirt being a darker blue color and mesh leggings that came over her knees with a pair of knee length high heeled sandals with leg guards with her hollow fragment still present.

"It could have been worse" Mila rose said wearing a fishnet bodysuit with shinobi pants on top with a jacket that came under her breasts as her hollow fragment were still seen.

"Where are we?" They heard making them turn to see their leader wearing a white high collared Zip-up shirt that covered the lower part of her mouth and a pair of white hakama as she got up a piece of paper fell to the ground making her pick it up

"What does it say?" Mila asked getting bopped on the head by Sung-sun

"She'd say if we gave her a moment" Sung-sun said getting a growl from the dark skinned fracción member

Reading the paper she said aloud "_Nice of you four to wake up. Anyways I set you in the village where she resides outside my home that she was supposed to reside in. As for where she is just follow the large energy signature and you'll know where she is. Also to make sure you four blend in I gave you four a chakra network and large ones at that being comparable to that of the tailed beasts. I left you the knowledge of your affinities, jutsu, and the history of the elemental nations so I apologize for the searing headache you four are experiencing at the moment. Now hurry she's in trouble_"

"Well she's one to think ahead isn't she?" Sung-sun said getting a nod as they flew off towards the signature

_**00 With Naruko 00**_

'_Ugh Damn it I shouldn't have gone past the forest!_' the little redhead thought wearing rags and no shoes running from the tenth mob this month before she was kicked into an alley where she was beaten and stabbed repeatedly

"_Hey what the fuck do your shitheads think you're doing!?_" All of them heard as they saw four women staring down at them from the sky as if they were standing on solid ground

"Heh it seems the demon whore summoned more of her kind" Said a chunin only for the mob to be held in a large bubble making them drown before it exploded allowing the four to stand before the young girl seeing she was bloody and bruised while that was healing quickly

'_Hmm her healing seems to on a slightly higher standard than Ulquiorra's own healing/regeneration_' Tier thought seeing all the bruises, cuts and stabs all healed up as if they were never there

"Who are you and what do you want?" the little girl asked stoically as the red eyes stared unfeelingly at the four women in front of her

"We wanted to help and take care of you kid" Mila said getting a blank stare from the young girl before she brushed pass them when Apacci reappeared in front of her

"Where do you think you're going? We told you we were going to take care of you and you decide to walk off" She said involuntarily flinching from the dark glare

"If you don't notice the sarcasm in my voice I do apologize so here's a note in advance which the sarcastic part will be air quoted. '_Sorry_' I'm not jumping for joy at the prospect of someone wanting to take care of me as I shout it to the heavens for all to hear. The last group who wanted to take care of me resulted in me nearly having my eyes gouged out after getting a hand charged with electricity through my stomach. You want to take care of someone go to the orphanage and pick another pitiful soul to take in" She said emotionlessly as she stepped to the side hearing her stomach growl

"I wonder if I hurry I can get Teuchi-oji-chan to give me a couple bowls" Naruko said to herself ignoring the gaze of the four women

"Wow did anyone else notice the chill because I just got the cold shoulder" Apacci said getting a silent nod from her team

"I know she would be detached emotionally but to act this way the…What was that word hokage? Yeah that Hokage really let her get fucked up" Mila said getting a nod from the others

"Come on we have to follow her" Tier said getting a nod as they followed after her through the roof

_**00 Ichiraku Ramen 00**_

"Geez Naruko hold still you have blood all over you your ramen is still going to be there when I finish" Teuchi said using a wet cloth to wipe off the blood from the young girl while finishing her twentieth bowl of ramen

"Jiji I can clean myself just fine you know" Naruko said calmly as he and his daughter chuckled as he finished wiping off the blood while going to sew up her shirt leaving her with a small t-shirt underneath in a slightly better condition

"Wow kid you've got an appetite" They heard to see the four who saved her making Ayame step forward

"Hi welcome to Ichiraku ramen can I get you four anything?" she said making Sung-sun shake her head

"Actually we don't have any money we're actually here for Naruko here" She said making Teuchi stop what he was doing as he turned his attention to the group

"Here you go Naruko and it's on the house head on back home" He said giving the girl back her shirt allowing her to slip it back on before running past them

"Ayame send a clone to make sure she gets home without trouble this time alright I don't trust the anbu to not try something like last time" He said getting a nod from his daughter making a clone that ran off following Naruko

"Now who the hell are you and why the hell do you want Naruto?" He demanded getting a glare from the fracción

"And who the hell are you to order us around?!" Mila rose said bringing out her sword only to feel a large cleaver at her throat with another touching her stomach

"Former elite S-class Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato Teuchi Ichiraku" He said opening his eyes showing a fierce glare

"Former Anbu captain and S-class Kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato Ayame Ichiraku now answer the question" Ayame said with her Katana held firmly in her grip with three more clones doing the same to the others

"I suggest you talk quick because our patience is wearing thin and our grip getting…slack" Teuchi said proving his point as a trickle of blood trailed down her neck slightly

"We were summoned by her mother to help her and make things right. I assume that these…Anbu you mentioned work for the hokage?" Tier said getting a nod

"That's right and you'll have to do a lot more to prove yourself than just saying you were sent by her mother several people tried that and several died" He said making them nod

"Her mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki but her actual name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki otherwise known as the Shinigami queen. She had enough seeing the village her hurt her daughter as well as the Sandaime and his student allow this to continue" Tier said getting a nod from the ramen stand duo

"The fact you know such where only a small few know me and my daughter being included. As for the Sandaime and his student it's true adding the fact he overrules any attempt of someone wanting to adopt her and care for her if you really want to help her make things right and help put this village in its place" He said getting a nod from the four

"Do you know where she stays?" Apacci asked getting a nod from the two

"Yea she stays in the forest of death near the tower but be careful the creatures there are by no means normal for her it's basically the safest place for her to stay at honestly with the venomous animals, toxic plants and the like as well as massive spiders with acidic venom and webbing" Ayame said getting a raised eyebrow from the four

"So it's the forest right?" Mila asked getting a nod from the two making them give their goodbyes before vanishing

"Dad do you think Naruko will be okay?" She asked getting a pat on the shoulder from her father

"I know she will and this village will only change for the better I can feel it…Now come on It's time for us to go to home and go to bed" He said as the two closed shop

_**00 Forest of death 00**_

"mmmh _homey_" Mila rose said sarcastically getting a nod from the others seeing the massive forest that spelled dread to any normal person

"I agree it kind of reminds me of the forest in Heuco Mundo" Sung-sun said looking over the place as they jumped over the fence

"Come on those ramen stand owners said she's in the forest by the tower keep your eyes peeled and stay focused" Tier said as they ran through the forest avoiding the large predators and beasts that contradict their nature like a horde of fluffy bunnies that cleaned a giant panther of its flesh and fur in seconds

"How the kid survives in this place is beyond me" Apacci said freaked out by the massive wildlife and foliage

"Oh quit your bitching apacci I can see the tower up ahead all we have to do is check around the area and find her how hard can it be?" Mila said as they stood in front of a massive tower when they heard a deep low growl making them freeze

"Mila Rose" Tier said making Mila turn to her leader

"What did I tell you about tempting fate?" The blonde Arrancar said as they drew their weapons as they turned to see a massive Panther

"Makes you wish Grimmjow were here he'd fit right at home with the thing" Mila said getting a blank stare from the others

"What? Come on you have to admit I'm right" She said only for the growl to intensify making them focus

"Calm down Kiara-chan" They heard behind the massive jaguar as Kamiko walked out from behind it rubbing under its chin

"I don't know who you four are nor do I care. Why are you here and what do you want from me and I suggest you speak now before I let Kiara-chan here feed you to her cubs…They haven't eaten yet" She explained as if on cue the massive cat growled baring it's fangs slowly advancing

"We were telling you the truth your mother sent us to get you and help fix the wrongs this village brought you" Mila said making the young girl stare at the four of them long and hard

"How do I know this isn't a set-up by the hokage? Kami knows he hasn't pulled shit similar to this or allowed others to do so" The young girl said reaching behind her to pull out a kunai getting on the defensive

"Let us take you to the house you were suppose to stay in since you were born before the hokage's manipulations. All your questions will be answered there" Tier said walking forward extending her hand to the young girl making her stare at it for a moment before running inside the tree hollow behind the massive predator

"Where's she going?" Apacci asked getting a shrug when not a moment later the young girl came back with several books and scrolls

"What's with the scrolls kid?" Apacci asked getting a raised eyebrow from the girl before looking down as she answered

"What you think I learned to talk, read, write and do other things with the help of others?...Well save for Ayame-nee and Teuchi-oji. Plus the hokage kept bugging me about joining in the ninja academy since I was four so I agreed as I'll join in eight months. Like the reading and other things I also snuck into the library after dark to steal books on shinobi stuff, tactics, ninjutsu from academy and up, taijutsu, Fuinjutsu which I've mastered to a degree as well as genjutsu to a minor degree" She explained making them raise an eyebrow

"If you're that good kid why the hell do you let them beat the shit out of you?" Mila asked getting a snort from the girl

"Do you believe they wouldn't try harder to kill me if they learned I knew all of this? Not happening until I become a kunoichi as the law will be on my side I'm not taking any chances" She said before yawning slightly

"Come on we have a bit to discuss I also sense a large signature making its way here. Sung-sun, Mila Rose, Apacci you take Naruko to her house I'll handle this and meet you there" Tier ordered getting a nod from her team as they vanished in an instant just before an aged old man appeared in front of her wearing armor with a helmet and a group of guards

"Who are you and what are you doing in my village and where is Naruko?" He demanded making the busty blond stare down the leader with an uninterested gaze

'_This is the village leader? He hardly strikes me as someone who fits the leader position but judging by how fast he and his security force got here it's obvious he still has a bit of power in him_' She thought to herself before crossing her arms under her bust

"I am Tier Harribel my friends and I have come to your village on the request of someone of a…_Higher_ power. To say the least the person who asked for us is quite displeased with you Sarutobi Hiruzen and you're student as for the where Naruko is she is with my friends looking after her doing a far better job than you" She said getting a glare from the aged Kage

"I've looked after Naruko just fine!" He yelled feeling a great pressure push down on him and his guards making them fall to their knees while several anbu fell dead from a heart attack

"You've done nothing while playing the role of a knight in shining armor. You allow your own guards to not only let civilians and ninja beat and abuse a child but even join in on the assaults. You allow a young girl no older than five to live out in a forest filled with giant creatures, venomous plants and insects but you seem to have plenty of time in your day to insist she joins this ninja academy" She said allowing the pressure to build making him sweat

"No Hiruzen Sarutobi you won't see Naruko until me and my friends come to handle some business" She said walking past them before stopping until she was next to Hiruzen while kneeling to his level

"_Also as a word of warning when we come tomorrow don't you dare deny us of anything, information, belongings or otherwise or we will and can reduce this village to a smoldering crater without a moment of difficulty_" She whispered before they were all left alone when the blond vanished leaving the aged kage as the rest of his security forced also died of a heart attack

'_w-Who are they and what do they want with Naruko? I better get Jiraiya…no not even he can handle her and she radiated an energy that made the nine tails look weak by comparison_' he thought collecting himself as she vanished in a Shunshin

_**00 Namikaze Estate 00**_

Reappearing Tier walked into the door of the large estate to see Naruko staring at the large photo of a older version of Naruko matching horns and all smiling with a man with spiky blond hair and a light tan

"Those are your parents Naruko" Tier said getting a nod when she pointed to the table to show a letter next to several stacks of scrolls ranging from ninjutsu of various elements main and sub, taijutsu, all levels of Fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and genjutsu with several other scrolls one marked with a Zanpakuto and the other a mask with jagged teeth and a Zanpakuto as well

"So my mom is the Shinigami Queen and also the woman who birthed the Sage of six paths while also being part of the Shinju or more so the Juubi which also results in the biju being her children like I am…I never needed an aspirin before today" She said still staring up at the photo

"The hokage came after you and the others left I told him we will go see him and if he knows better he won't try and lie or weasel his way out of things" She said getting a nod when Tier noticed something

"Where are Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-sun?" She asked getting a sigh from the redhead

"They're taking a look around the place while I have a few clones doing the same. It seems like this place is far larger than it appears" She said yawning

"Tired?" Tier asked getting a nod from the daughter of the Shinigami queen

"Yes I've been running all day with Ichiraku's being the only rest I've had all day" She explained sitting on the couch with Harribel joining her

"Any questions you want to ask?" Tier asked getting a shrug from the girl

"What are Arrancar? And for that matter why do I have a hole under my chest?" She asked leaning tiredly against the busty blond

"Well Arrancar are hollows born from the souls of humans who haven't passed on to heaven or what it's actually known as the Seireitei. Spirits that don't go to the Seireitei eventually become Hollow if they stay on earth for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that feast on the souls of the living and of the dead and their home much like us is Hueco Mundo while also being capable of crossing between the human realm and the Seireitei" She started getting a nod

"Now the hole in your body much like me and my team is where the soul chain once resided. The soul chain acts as a tether to the living and dead once you die the chain starts to destroy itself starting the process of hollowfication" She explained

"Now an Arrancar is a hollow who has gained the powers of a soul reaper or a Shinigami by removing their mask while leaving a fragment like Sung-sun with her hairclip, Apacci with her horn, Mila Rose with her crown and necklace, me with this" She said unzipping her shirt completely showing the bone fragment that covered the lower portion of her face to her breasts

"And then you with your bone fragment" she said pointing to the bone fragment that went over the ridge of her nose and curved down both cheeks with three extensions from the curve forming whisker marks

"Now any hollow can become an Arrancar but it is preferred to be Gillian or higher as we hold more power. You being a natural born Arrancar and Shinigami makes you stronger than any Arrancar or Shinigami" She said getting a nod

"What makes an Arrancar so different from a Shinigami if they have similar powers though?" She asked getting a nod from the blonde when her fracción came down

"Hey Harribel-sama welcome back" Mila said getting a nod as she told them to sit down on the couch opposite to the two

"Thank you I was just explaining the difference between a Shinigami and a hollow who has gained the powers of a Shinigami" Tier explained getting a nod as they summoned their swords placing them on the table

"Now as I was saying Naruko what makes an Arrancar so different from a Shinigami is when we use our Zanpakuto as opposed to a Shinigami releasing theirs making the blade change form we change into a humanized version of what we were as hollow" She explained getting no response from the girl until they heard a soft snore from the girl as they noticed she was laying her head on the busty blondes breasts

"I honestly can't blame the kid for passing out especially now she can rest without problems or sleep with an eye open" Apacci said seeing the girl snore lightly as it brought a small smile to her face not that she'd admit it

"Tomorrow the four of us are going to see the Hokage and get some answers while filling out an adoption form until she becomes a genin. Also I intend to have him bring Tsunade here" She said going into an explanation of what is going to happen as they nodded agreeing with her plan

_**00 the next day 00**_

"_Hey you can't just barge in here!_" The aged Sandaime heard his receptionist say before the sound of metal slicing flesh was heard when a foot slammed into the door showing the woman from last night with three more with her

"Where's Naruko?" He asked getting a snort from the brunette as she closed the door behind them

"Yeah you see we went to teach her a few things and I have to admit she's quite skilled. If someone were to have taught her she could have defended herself against the attacks you allow now we want to adopt Naruko" Mila rose said making his eyes narrow

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that she has a guardian already" He said making the room shaking as he held onto the desk to keep from falling

"We already know about the toad and the prophecy you pathetic monkey. If he didn't act as a spy master we'd kill him just like we would you. We know you want control over the nine tails and we know who her parents are" Tier said glaring at him

"As I said last night you old ape we were sent here by a higher power to take care of and raise her. She's quite displeased with you mortals and she's doing everything in her power to not come down here and kill everyone who has laid a hand on Naruko" The busty blonde said easing up on the spiritual pressure allowing him to gasp for air

"Naruko has no rights she is a weapon meant to defend this village and to remain loyal she needs to be under my command and nobody else" He said before his desk was tossed out the window when he was held by his throat against the wall as Sung-sun glared at him with her Sai held to his stomach

"You forget where you stand right now mortal. One of us alone is more than capable of reducing this village to a smoking crater. If you don't want to find out what four of us can do you'd watch what you say got me?" She said making her team stare wide-eyed at the normally calm Sung-sun to be so angered

"Now I'd watch what I say if I were you. We know you threatened a lot of people who knew her parents and wanted to raise her properly only to retaliate with a threat towards their clan or children, we also know you lied to Tsunade her godmother chosen to take care of her incase her parents weren't capable of doing so" She growled out making him cough from being slammed into the wall making cracks appear on the wall

"s-She's perfectly fine and well feed" He said only for the pressure to return again as a glowing pink orb appeared in her hand as she held it to his head

"DON'T bullshit me you old piece of shit! She's attacked constantly by your village and ninja while being forced to sleep in a dangerous forest filled with dangerous animals and dangerous plants. She had to learn how to do what children do on her own by sneaking into the library just to learn things herself" She said growling as the attack faded with the pressure

"Besides Tsunade would have taken her out of the village and we would have lost a weapon!" He defended only for him to be slammed into the wall knowing he was on extremely thin and brittle ice

"Better outside the village then here. So this is what we're going to do your going to summon Tsunade with an excuse of a young girl having a life threatening disease that only she can cure and report here. No double talk, no excuses, no bullshit or we will not only kill you beforehand but also your family, their friends, their friends family and so on until this village is just a memory you have till a week to get her here" Sung-sun said getting a nod from the aged Kage

"I-I'll get my student to get her as soon as possible" He said shaking getting a snort from Apacci

"I suggest you give him the same warning because if he tries anything he can forget his bulletproof status as spy master because he does anything to prolong this we will kill him along with you" She said getting another nod from the aged leader as they left the destroyed office

'_They truly aren't human_' He thought controlling his breathing as felt a shiver run down his spine before summoning a monkey to deliver a message to his student

_**00 One week later 00**_

"Tsunade-sama slow down!" A brunette said wearing a kimono carrying a pig with a pearl necklace running after a tall busty blond

"Hurry up Shizune I don't understand why this brat is so important but we're going to get some answers and on why he dare threaten me!" She said wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick

The people of the village were fearful as she stomped through the village towards the tower and threw open the door to her sensei's office seeing a busty dark skinned blonde with four others and a young red headed girl with horns with a bone fragment coming over her nose as curved down both cheeks with whisker like extensions

"Who are you and where's sensei?" She said when Apacci closed the door behind the two kunoichi

"I wouldn't worry about your disgrace of a sensei until after we get some answers like why you left the village after the kyuubi attack five years ago" Tier asked getting a glare from the blonde

"I left because the woman I saw as a sister died with my cousin and fiancée" She answered keeping her eyes on the redhead

"I see and when you say your fiancée died you don't mean you think the Kyuubi possessed her but actually died?" The arrancar asked getting a scoff from the busty sannin

"Of course I mean actually died. Kaguya was the container after my grandmother I know the difference between a sword and a sheath" She exclaimed getting a nod from the four as Tier gently pushed Naruko forward

"And who are you?" Tsunade asked kneeling down to see Naruko stare at her with her red eyes

"My name is Naruko Ootsutsuki Namikaze Senju daughter of Kaguya Ootsutsuki and Minato Namikaze Senju" She said making the blonde and her apprentice's eyes to widen

"I was told you died by…_Sensei and Jiraiya_" she said with a growl when speak of the devil as the two walked into the office and on the receiving end of a glare from Tsunade

"Ah Tsunade-hime it's great to see you after" he said getting a haymaker to the face slamming them down into the floor and beat him senseless breaking several bones rendering him unconscious getting a whistle from Apacci and Mila Rose

"Tsunade what do you think you're doing!" Hiruzen yelled before receiving a punch to the face pushing him towards the wall where he was held by the throat with a firm grip

"_You_…You lied to me! You told me Naruko died that night with Minato and Kushina!" she yelled slamming him into the wall with every yell

"i-I knew you'd take her out of the village and after the attack the nine tails left the village weakened. She was our means of defense and we knew that with the Kyuubi under our control we could defend ourselves" He defended getting a scoff from Mila Rose

"After you allowed your civilians and ninja to beat, abuse and mistreat a child forcing her to sleep in a place that has been dubbed as the forest of death after she was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three…in the worst winter recorded in the village as you slowly conditioned her to be some loyal lapdog that bites when you tell her to?" She said adding more fuel to the burning inferno in Tsunade's chest

"YOU WHAT!" She yelled slamming him into the wall making more cracks form on the wall

"We were going to have her be beaten by the villagers and ninja while I would appear to save her earning her trust with something to aspire to be while receiving the bare minimum of training and later Jiraiya would come to train her in summoning the kyuubi's power making her dependent on it as to be a threat to the other villages and keep them at bay. The civilians and ninja take it a few steps too far and try to actually kill her one with Kakashi attempting to kill her" He said with a groan as Tsunade tightened her grip

"He along with your former teammate threatens anyone who wishes to mean well and help Naruko with threats towards their family or children. The clans who knew of her parents their civilian shinobi friends a lot of people were given threats. He even allows the villagers to ignore the penalty of his own law" Sung-sun said making her slam him harder into the wall

"I see" Tsunade said tossing him into the floor next to his student as Naruko leaned closer to Shizune

"_Is she always this angry?_" She asked getting a so so motion from the apprentice and pig

"_Once and awhile this is the first time she was ever this upset I'm Shizune by the way and this is Tonton_" She said introducing herself and the pet

"So sensei do you have anything to say for yourself before I decide what to do with you?" Tsunade asked her former teacher

"I-I regret nothing it was for the good of the village" He said getting a high heeled Sandal to his face

"Your predecessors would greatly disagree with you _Sensei_. You're a disgrace to the will of fire, a disgrace to the title of kage and you will be stripped of your position" She said getting a grunt

"And who will take my place…you if I remember correctly you don't hold any love for this village" He said groaning as she put a greater pressure on her foot

"I'd do a better job than you at least. Although I wonder if your grandson would have been born at the time would you have been willing to say and do all you have to him? Or what about your son if it were him would you have allowed all this? I heard the Zero tails is still running around I wonder if the village would like to have a second Jinchuuriki to kick around if your grandson is willing…oh of course he would after all it's for the good of the village" She said with a sick grin making him growl

"l-Leave Konohamaru out of this!" He said getting a kick to the face knocking him unconscious

"You're just a hypocrite Hiruzen you and Jiraiya are no better than Orochimaru" She said snapping her fingers placing seals on the two as she summoned the anbu

"Neko I want you and your squad to place these two in the prison hospital and keep a twenty-four hour watch on them. They don't leave until I say so" She said getting a nod from the purple haired kunoichi as she and her team left leaving bear

"Bear I want you to summon the council we're going to put these shit's in their place" She demanded getting a nod from the brunnette mask wearing woman as she left to perform her duty

"So how about you four fill me in on what you are exactly you have a similar energy like Kushina and Naruko here?" Tsunade asked getting a nod

"Well that's the thing" Mila Rose started as she and the others went into the history and background of their lives

_**00 Council Chambers 00**_

"Where the hell is the hokage!" An Uchiha Fugaku said irate as he and the other clan heads, council members were ordered to arrive early in the morning

"You should know the hokage's word is law Fugaku. When the Sandaime decides to call for a meeting that's important to the village is at his discretion" Shibi Aburame said stoically getting a snort from the Uchiha head

"It shouldn't matter he should make these meetings so they don't conflict with a clan heads schedule" he said getting a snort from Hokage's seat

"Every clan heads schedule Fugaku or just yours" They heard as it turned to reveal Tsunade with her arms crossed and the Hokage's hat on her head

"Tsunade when did you get back and what are you doing in the hokage's seat and with his hat on your head?!" Homura asked alarmed to see Tsunade in the Hokage's seat

"I think it would be obvious as to the last two questions but to the first _Sensei_ called me back for something and as for this meeting I called for it" Seeing the civilian council go pale as did the elders while Danzo and Fugaku's faces turned red while Shikaku slammed his head on the desk

"The Sandaime asked you to be the hokage on your return" Shikaku said getting a grin from Tsunade

"This is an outrage!" Fugaku said slamming his fist into the desk not wanting to be controlled by a Senju run village again like his predecessors

"The council and clan heads don't have a say in when the matter of picking the hokage unless the previous kage died before naming one. Since the Sandaime is very much alive…albeit not for much longer when Daimyo gets word of his actions but before that he chose to have someone who has the blood of a leader in their veins and figured I was best suited for the role. Since there is nobody in the room with Senju blood in them…well except for myself" She said with a grin seeing the Uchiha head and several members of the council not liking this

"So this is what the _emergency_ meeting is about? You're abusing your power!" Danzo said with Fugaku and the other council members agreeing only to be silence with her killer intent

"It's funny that you'd say that Danzo seeing as you and several other members of this council have been abusing your power and had a hand in destroying the village my grandfather helped make. Do you know why I left? I left because _Sensei_ and my traitorous teammate Jiraiya lied to me and told me my goddaughter and fiancée died five years ago. When I learned this I decided to inform the Daimyo and take position to ensure her safety from those in this room and many outside it!" She roared making the council shiver from the glare

"If I may Hokage-sama who is your goddaughter and why would two of the village's most competent ninja lie to you?" Shikaku asked trying to understand

"Why many of you should know. Some of you have tried to adopt her and mean well in doing so while many have tried to have her killed. Her name is Naruko Ootsutsuki" She said making several members of the council to erupt in anger at the mention of the girl while many were curious of her last name

"That demon!" The Uchiha said only to receive a full dose of killer intent from Tsunade made him stop himself from saying more as did many others

"I figured as much so I'd like for you to meet the people who will be looking after her until she is more than capable of doing so herself" She said flaring her killer intent for a moment when the room shook with an unnatural pressure making the entirety of the council either pass out or brace themselves on the table as a space opened up showing a black space with four women inside wearing their old uniforms

"So these are the pieces of garbage that made Naruko's life hell for the fun of it" Apacci said as she let Naruko off her back

"Naruko can you point out the ones who have tried to help you?" Sung-sun asked as Naruko pointed to the Inuzuka clan head, the Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Aburame and Hyuga clan heads

"also Mebuki-san and Mikoto -chan" She said pointing to Uchiha who glared

"Watch who you address you little demon whore I'll have you killed in a moment!" He said only to get hit with a red energy from Apache's fist that destroyed the upper portion of his body

"Anyone else wants to try us?"Mila rose said seeing Danzo glare at them feeling him try and overshadow them making them feel like they did with Aizen

"None of us wish to try anything with you. If you don't mind my asking we just want to know what you are and where you're from?" Shibi asked as his insects telling them they had a similar feel to Naruko except they had more control over it

"We are Arrancar hollows that have been given the power of a Shinigami" Tier explained getting wide eyes from everyone

"h-Hollow, Shinigami powers?" Hiashi asked using his Byakugan seeing they had large chakra networks similar to Naruko's in density and size while they all radiated the same pressure before he shut is doujutsu off from the strain

"That's correct Hyuga Hiashi. We are from Heuco Mundo a horrible place where bad souls go when they die. They then become horrible disfigured creatures with an emptiness within their bodies that try to fill the void by eating human souls for sustenance or other hollows to grow in power" Tier explained stoically

"A while back a rogue Shinigami recruited us and used a means to transform powerful hollows into Arrancar like ourselves to form his own army. Of course every Arrancar is different than the last depending on the hollow that was transformed and made into powerful Arrancar. As for me I am an Espada one of the elite member of the man's army while the three behind me are my team or fracción" Tier said as everyone listened and were surprised to learn there was more than a single Shinigami in existence

"How did you get here and what does this have to do with your connection to Naruko?" Tsume asked narrowing her eyes as Kuromaru came down to Naruko as she rubbed his ears making the one eyed dog to wag its tail

"Well you see we all died me being betrayed at the last second by the rogue Shinigami and my team from fighting one of the Shinigami that works as part of heaven or what is known as the Seireitei. When we died we meet the Shinigami queen herself or more so the woman who can be called Naruko's mother" The blonde said making everyone's eyes to widen

"You see after she was summoned out of her human body otherwise known as Kushina she summoned us a while ago to help her daughter and curb your abuse towards her even if we have to destroy this village to do so. As for her daughter she is the daughter of the Shinigami queen who was also an Arrancar so Naruko herself is not only a human with a massive chakra network she is also a powerful Shinigami and Arrancar. By all means after she's trained she will become the strongest being in the world where not even we can compare" Tier said making everyone stare down at the young girl realizing the position she's in

"What about Ootsutsuki? Where did that name come from?" Shibi asked curious about the woman who set him and his wife together

"Well that's what the Shinigami queen's actual last name was but you'd all know her as Kaguya Ootsutsuki the woman who birthed the Sage of Six paths and was once part of the Juubi" Making the group present stare down at the horned redhead as she was still playing with Kuromaru

"She must be put into the breeding program! If we have more people like her the village will be invincible!" Danzo said getting blasted by spiritual pressure from the four

"Want to run that by me again? Last time we checked a human like you holds no say. Yes she knows and agreed to being placed in the CRA and the contracts her mother and father setup for her but no more and those who accept her not for your foolish greed Danzo!" Tsunade said as he growled at the fact Tsunade dare take the opportunity for more power from the village and him

"There is also something you all should know I'm raising the punishment for anyone who dare utter her status as a Jinchuuriki as I know many of you have. As we speak I'm having all financial records seized by every store that denied her service or over charged her from food to clothing and everything in between. The stores that ripped her off or kicked her out will be heavily taxed and closed until I say so. If I see any mention of the nine tails in anyway like what Fugaku said will be killed no exceptions!" Tsunade said as she gave a final glare to everyone present as the clan heads were happy to hear that the young girl's life was improving for the better

_**00 the next day 00**_

"You know I never expected to find ourselves watching over a kid" Apacci said watching Naruko sit on the swing alone while she and her team sat on a bench watching over her while the other adults with their parents saw Naruko and advised their children to stay away from her

"Hey Naruko" the four women heard as they turned to see a light skinned girl with her brown hair done in buns wearing a blue Chinese shirt and black pants with sandals with another girl with her hair done in a hime style wearing a baggy jacket and pants walk over

"Hey Hinata-chan Tenten-chan…what's going on?" The four heard as Naruko asked the two girls

"Just wanted to see ya foxy you rarely stop by my parents shop you know" Tenten said rubbing her horns making the redhead groan

"What's your fascination with my horns Tenten?" Naruko asked as Hinata joined in ignoring the glares the people in the park were sending the girl

"Because they make you unique Naruko. They're awesome just like this bone fragment over your nose making these whiskers plus its fun to make you do this" Tenten said scratching a certain spot reducing her to purr uncontrollably as the girl's eyes closed

"See that's just so cute" Tenten said making a blush to form on her cheeks making the others chuckle when the four older Arrancar came forward

"Who are these two Naruko?" Tier asked as they stopped in front of three kids

"This is Tenten Higurashi daughter of the wolf den's weapon shop owner Kenshin Higurashi. She's a year older than I am and she's aspiring to be a weapon mistress…She has an obsession with weapons so if you don't want to lose them keep them out of her sight or reach" Naruko said making the brunette blush looking away while glaring at Naruko

"And this is Hinata Hyuga daughter of the clan head Hiashi Hyuga and Heiress of the Hyuga clan main branch she's also going to be in the academy this year like myself" Naruko said allowing the Hyuga to wave

"Who are they Naruko?" Hinata asked as the four Arrancar to stand straight up

"These are my older sisters the one wearing the dress is Cyan Sung-sun" Naruko said as she bowed slightly

"The two glaring at each other are Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose" Naruko introduced as the two stopped for a moment to direct their attention to help them understand which was which

"And this is Tier Harribel they adopted me a little over a week ago" She explained as the blonde waved slightly before she vanished when they heard a pained scream behind them drawing everyone's attention to see Tier with her sword stabbed through his chest showing it had a hollowed center while the rest of the parents were frightened while Hinata, Tenten and Naruko were silently awed by the display

Naruko and Hinata by the display of speed and Tenten for the beauty of her sword as she had stars in her eyes

"Get away from the Hyuga heiress you demon!" A branch Hyuga member said trying to attack Naruko when Hinata activated her Byakugan standing in his path glaring at him

"Leave Naruko alone!" Hinata said making him growl as he activated his Byakugan

"Lady Hinata please understand! This girl is not who you think she is. She's a demon given flesh and will kill you the moment you let your guard down! Those horns are proof alone towards that fact!" He said wanting to reveal more only halting his tongue out of fear of the Sandaime's law and Hiashi knowing he was supportive of the girl

"It's because of Naruko that I'm not strapped to a table in Kumo being forced to give birth for them!" Knowing it's because she stayed in the forest of death when the kidnapper's came by and relied on the animals inside to help stall them

"She's the reason your uncle isn't here or did you forget that!" the branch member countered remembering as Hizashi died for the sake of the clan as her father refused to do so making the rift to form between the main and side branch

"You can't blame her for that if it wasn't for the Sandaime not having a spine and putting his foot down the conflict between the main and Side branch wouldn't exist!" She said with a growl as her lavender eyes shifted until they were bluish in color with green shadowing under her eyes as her sclera darkened until they were black in color like Tenten's except her eyes turned green in color before they became yellow on top of green sclera

Seeing this the four Arrancar's eyes widened seeing the slight change while Hinata's guard did not and attacked ignoring the consequences when a kick to the Hyuga's face sent him flying into a tree causing it to shatter from the impact surprising many

It wasn't the kick that surprised them but the fact Naruko was the one who performed the kick herself as her pupils narrowed into slits with her hair standing on end

"Nobody lays their hands on Hinata-chan and gets away with it" Naruko said as the man was rendered unconscious

"Um not that we don't appreciate you saving Hinata but…How are we going to explain this to her father? You know they might take this as an insult" Tenten said as the mysterious features faded from both girls as they saw their parents and waved goodbye as they left

"Hey Naruko how long have Tenten and Hinata been around you?" Tier asked making the girl think before she answered

"Well for Tenten I've known her since before I moved into the forest of death so I was about three and a half and Hinata just when I turned three…I've always been a quick learner so I learned to run instead of walk, and talk before I could gurgle and think on my feet. She was being kidnapped by Kumo to gain the use of the Byakugan only for me to use the forest against them and stall until her father came" Kamiko explained getting a nod from the four

"Why do you ask? Does it have something to do with their slight change?" She asked getting a nod from the four when they vanished

_**00 Namikaze estate 00**_

"You see Naruko what's happening to them…and possibly many others is similar to what Aizen explained to us about a Shinigami who gained Shinigami powers from not only his father but also being around another Shinigami" She explained making the girl raise an eyebrow

"What Tier-Sama means is that some people who are in tuned with their spiritual side may absorb the energy humans and spirits give off. The fact you hold no control over your power means you're like a dam that has a crack making it release excess water and those who are spiritually aware are absorbing it like sponges of course many absorb it at different rates" Sung-sun explained getting a nod from the little redhead

"The fact they adopted traits similar to two other Arrancar we knew is quite something we'll have to talk about this with Tsunade to understand something but for now we'll work on you awakening your Zanpakuto for your Shinigami side and Hollow side" Tier said getting a nod from the girl as they sat her down on the floor

"Now we want you to meditate and reach inside the seal for your Zanpakuto feel them inside your soul when you feel them grab them and draw them out" Mila rose instructed getting a nod as the girl lifted her shirt and placed her hand on her stomach where the seal was as it glowed before being reduced to fresh ink while her hands sunk inside the black mass

Seeing the strain she was in Apacci said "fight through the pain and focus on the energy your Zanpakuto give off"

Grunting she put more effort into finding them when she felt something before taking a good grip on both before she pulled them out of her stomach causing a blinding light to engulf the room

Once it faded in her right hand was a nodachi with a black sheath with a red hilt with a grey diamond pattern with three onyx colored pearls hanging on the end with an onyx tri-bladed shuriken guard

And six other swords that they recognized before they materialized together forming a single blade as they rolled Naruko on her back they noticed Naruko's eyes as they were red with six black rings and tomoe before they changed back to her usual red eyes

"Hey you alright?" Sung-sun asked getting a nod from Naruko as they helped her sit up before showing Naruko her new swords

"s-So they're my new Zanpakuto?" Naruko asked getting a nod from the four as they showed her new swords

"To think you ended up getting one that fought me though and the one that Aizen used" Tier said as Naruko picked up her Nodachi and drew the sword revealing an onyx black blade with a red streak down the middle

"That's a beautiful blade Naruko…do you know its name? You're Resurrección?" Mila rose asked making her stand to her feet

"I believe so" Naruko said picking up the blade and sheath before putting the sheath behind her while her sword was in front of her as a white flame burned around her

"Rip…and render! Yoko!" She said as the sword and sheath glowed covering her in a dome of white energy before it died down showing the redhead with a skull plating bodysuit that curved over her breasts before coming in and down together leaving her hollow hole bare along with her navel and tightened to her body clinging to her. Behind her back was ten sickle like blades acting as tails with paw like hands and feet while the purple mascara on her eyes flared out

"I-I feel like I could grow stronger but there's a limiter over me…I guess I just have to grow stronger to do that" Naruko said staring at her tails before looking at her feet and hands before leaning back until she was resting on her upper body with her feet on her head

"So you have flexibility on your side most likely strength and speed from what we saw at the park as well…We'll have to work on those and to do that we'll need to get the acceptance of Tsunade to do so" Tier said studying Naruko's form before she put her hands on the ground and lifted herself up walking on her hands before she returned to normal placing her sword Yoko in its sheath

"I can help with Fuinjutsu I've gotten far enough to use gravity and resistance seals that can help make me stronger and faster and all of you and the others if you wish" She said making the four stare at her

"How would a bunch of squiggles make us faster and stronger?" Apacci asked not getting the point of Fuinjutsu

"Fuinjutsu is more than just squiggles with the proper set up one can turn a person into a living bomb to go off at your command or create a space that flowed in its own time I can make it move faster, slower or the same equivalent of earth. With Gravity and resistance seals it's as the name implies" Naruko said creating a clone to run up to her father's study to get the two seals

"With Fuinjutsu I can paint these on to you and myself to activate the effects. Gravity seals take earth's gravity on your body and multiplies it I can do the same with weights to improve the results. Resistance seals would make it so your body had a harder time moving making you have to put further effort into moving as it would help with physical training making you stronger and faster" She explained making the four stare wide eyed at her

"What?" Naruko asked as not understanding the wide eyed stares

"We're still hung up on the making a space that acts as its own world type deal. Do you think you can pull it off? If not we can stick with the Garganta and take you and the others there for four months to train and consume hollows like we have to grow stronger and help you understand your powers and Zanpakuto" Mila said getting a shrug from the girl

"The technique is complex it's considered a space time ninjutsu something my father could only create one of and had difficulty performing with his technique that made him feared in the last war and absolutely hated by Iwa for decimating a large portion of their village's military force" She explained telling him about his Hiraishin

"So by technicality it's a chakra version of a sonido or a shunpo that requires a marker to work" Tier said getting a nod from the girl

"Can you put the seals on us? Before we do go to Heuco Mundo we want to work on your training to help you stand a chance and help get a understanding of your abilities" Tier asked getting a thumbs up from the girl

"I can but I want to say this you might want to close the windows and draw the curtains" Naruko said making the four stare at her with a raised eyebrow

"Why?" Apacci asked getting a sigh from the girl

"Well apparently the seals have to be placed on bare skin and in certain places to do that you would need to be naked to do so" Naruko explained getting a shrug as they all did so with Naruko doing the same herself having a clone place the seals

"Now you're going to feel a bit off so walk around a bit to adjust and also once your body is used to the seals they will automatically adjust to the next level of difficulty to save having to constantly adjust them" Naruko said as the clones finished after having to wait for Apacci and sung-sun to stop fidgeting from the brush as the clone performed the seal Apacci and Mila rose fell to the floor from the sudden restraining pressure pressing down on them

"Jeez Naruko when you said you'd feel a bit off I thought it was lighter than this…Just how high are these things set on?!" Mila rose asked struggling to get to her feet as Naruko walked behind her to see the seal level

"The seals adjust to how strong and fit you are. Since I trained myself partially before you guys came my seals places me at a three on each you four however has been alive for a long time so your seals took that into account so I'd imagine fifty…sixty in level since your different from humans your bodies don't have limiters in them like normal people…I guess I fall in that category as well but you get my point" Naruko explained as she and Sung-sun helped Apacci and Mila Rose to the couch

"So what are we starting on for the four months before we go? I mean I can't imagine doing much in that long unless I use shadow clones" Naruko asked as the four thought it over

"Well with shadow clones they can't work on the physical side of training. But your chakra control, ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and genjutsu training can. We can work on physical training as well as zanjutsu or kenjutsu, hakuda or taijutsu, your hollow techniques and Shinigami techniques as well. We'd help you with your bloodlines your mom gave you like your eyes and such but she's the only one with the knowledge besides the scrolls she left for you to learn so you can work on those at your own discretion" Sung-sun said making the young girl think it over

"So four months to learn all of that…" she said thinking getting a nod from the four when Tier pulled out a sheet of paper

"This is how you learn your elemental affinity we have to know what element you have and which one of us will be best to teach you in that element or elements since your mother gave us knowledge on several jutsu for our affinities" She said making the horned redhead channel her chakra into the paper

The square itself cut itself into four smaller squares as one crumbled to dust completely, one crinkled into a small pea sized ball with it discharging black and white electricity, the third got soggy before falling apart with a large puddle forming around it as it fell to the floor while the last combust into a ball of black fire

The five Arrancar could only stare in fascination when she remembered smacking her forehead saying "I forgot a week ago that I read a scroll about my eyes saying it gives me the use of every main and sub element…that means I'll have to make a lot of clones to work on the manipulation exercises once my control is high enough" Naruko said getting a nod knowing she had powerful affinities for each of the main elements

"It's getting late we'll take this up with the hokage and leave clones to work on chakra control exercises and let them study the other arts" Tier said getting a nod from the others as they made their way to their room

_**00 Hokage's office the next day 00**_

"YOU WANT TO TAKE NARUKO WHERE FOR FOUR MONTHS!?" Tsunade yelled as her eye twitched making Apacci fall over from the loud yelling

"After we get her to understand the basics of her shinobi techniques and bloodlines while helping her with her Shinigami and Arrancar abilities which we theorize many others may awaken to this as might you of course that's all hypothetical but we still believe it to be true concerning the Hyuga Heiress and the daughter of the wolf den weapon shop merchant showed these traits when young hinata's guard started talking about the nine tails. We're giving it that long to see if those traits make a permanent appearance" Tier said making her sigh sitting at her desk

"So you want to take our five year old fiancée to a realm that makes the most bloodthirsty and demented shake in fear to help her learn and master her abilities for four months and return before the she enters the academy?" Tsunade parroted getting a nod from the five

"That's right" Mila rose said chuckling seeing her loud mouthed teammate still unconscious on the floor

"Fine..So long as I come along to oversee her training Kushina taught me a few things to ensure I could protect her after all summoning a sword from nowhere" making the others nod

"But Tsunade-sama how is the village going to react if you aren't here who knows what they might do?" Shizune said making the blond Sannin think before grinning

"Kushina was known to be the type to make jutsu of various kinds one is a clone that requires blood to be made the more blood used the longer it lasts and the stronger it is. I use a couple of quarts and it will last long enough for us to go oversee her training and be back none the wiser" Tsunade said getting a shrug from her apprentice

"Naruko is there anyone else in the village you spend a long amount of time with?" Tsunade asked making her think

"Well there's Anko-chan she helped me make my hideout in the forest of death after I was kicked out of the orphanage when the hokage ordered Anko to remove me from her home after letting me stay the night once. She usually stays nearby since most of the anbu joined in attacking me so she'd help me" Naruko explained getting a nod from Tsunade as she ordered her Anbu to bring the snake summoner to the office

"Naruko!" A voice was heard from a puff of smoke to reveal a purple haired woman with her hair done in a pineapple style wearing a fishnet bodysuit a tan miniskirt with a trench coat covering her breasts hugging the redhead between them

"Oh Gaki you had me worried where the hell have you been!? I've been tearing the forest apart looking for you damn it!" Anko said holding her tighter

"I'm not a brat Anko-chan" Naruko said blandly getting a snort from the older woman

"Grow a pair of breasts and then come talk to me because until then you're still my little horned gaki" Anko said getting a twitch from Tsunade

"I assume you know her as more than a friend Anko?" Tsunade asked getting a nod

"Of course after my bastard of a sensei betrayed the village Kaguya-sensei took me in treated me like family. I was the first to try and adopt her only to be turned down so I helped make her a little hideout in the most dangerous place in the village even the most daring dare not enter…granted a few tried but they were killed rather quickly…I almost feel sorry for them almost" Anko said remembering the Inuzuka and Uchiha mob who entered the forest only to be killed by a giant spider and it's nest

"Yes well these four were sent by her to help her master her abilities but it seems those who have had a prolonged exposure to her ended up gaining either Shinigami abilities or Arrancar abilities you haven't felt off have you?" Tsunade asked making the purple haired jounin to step back summoning a sword

"What can I say Zabimaru and I get along great and by the way the two are crazy one's a monkey chick and the other is a snake boy also I was sleeping some time ago and it looked like some shadowed figure covered in bone with yellow eyes staring at me…I just pushed it aside as a funky nightmare after eating some bad dango" She said showing her Zanpakuto that pulsed with a red energy

"Well that gives us an answer for that theory" Tsunade said getting a nod from the others as Anko looked at them curiously

"What theory?" She asked getting a sigh from the others

"Well Anko it seems that Naruko leaks spiritual energy as she has so little training in the use of it that anyone who has been in constant contact with her for long periods of time tend to gain hollow or Shinigami abilities like your Zabimaru and my Zanpakuto I got from Kushina when she was around…Of course if it's possible others might learn these techniques even after she gets control of her abilities is the question" Tsunade said making her stare at her Zabimaru

"Well then I guess I owe you one for hooking me up with my pal here" Anko said pecking Naruko on her cheek making the young girl blush much to the others enjoyment

"Well then we have another person to train in four months" Sung-sun said as she kept track of all who would be joining them for training

_**Hyoton: Well this is a bit late but we have the funeral service so I'm going to put this out there. I apologize to my friends for not returning their messages the emotional pain is…Just too much to handle and is keeping me from thinking properly. So after I get the next two updates for this I'll be MIA for a moment to come to terms with my grandfather's departure and work on my other projects so I can make up for my moment of absence till then **_

_**Ja ne… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hyoton: As I said I'll be doing these last two updates so this will have three chapters along with my other new stories I'm working on and take a mini-siesta to take a breath as a way to come to terms with my grandfather's death I apologize to my friends for not returning your messages and the people who have grown to like my stories and are curious about my next updates.**_

**Summary: Tired of seeing her daughter beaten and abused by the village she calls a group to watch over and train her daughter to be ready for an upcoming threat. Watch out Konoha you've messed with the wrong person and now you have a shit storm coming.**

**Notes: Goddess-like Naruko/Futa Naruko/Juubi Naruko/Arrancar Naruko/Shinigami Naruko/Multi-blood line Naruko/Elemental Bending Naruko/Cold/Stoic Kamiko**

**Elements: Bleach/Naruto/Ruruoni Kenshin/the last air bender (Korra)**

**Bashing: Jiraiya/Kakashi/Hiruzen/Civilian council/Elder council**

_**00 Four month overview 00**_

_Over the four months Hinata, Tenten and Anko have all shown signs of hollowfication and signs of old Arrancar allies Tier and the other's either had the pleasure or displeasure of knowing. With the use of the seals Naruko has improved physically as her strength, stamina and speed have all grown while working on her already advanced flexibility as she bent at angles normal humans would break from and incorporated that into the taijutsu styles she learned from the Hakuda style and several others she learned reviewing the scrolls her mother left._

_She and the others also improved greatly in the Shinigami and Arrancar abilities although Naruko's greatest achievements were her kenjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu with genjutsu being a close second in all regards. That didn't mean all her training came with ease, despite her spamming of shadow clones and having them study Fuinjutsu and chakra control exercises she still had difficulty with advancing her father's Rasengan and the bases of his feared Hiraishin. _

_Despite the other's claims of her genius and high intellect and photographic memory she couldn't understand the matrix for the Hiraishin everyone else says she should be happy with the fact she mastered and created seals that nobody has dreamed of, and jutsu that could wipe out armies single handedly._

_There was also her training with her Zanpakuto she had finally learned the names of her Zanpakuto and gained their trust as have the others with their own…It seemed if someone was closer to the hollow side or the Shinigami side that would manifest as Hinata and Tenten awakened a Zanpakuto alongside their Arrancar Zanpakuto. But of course not everything was pleasant. _

_A month after Hiruzen was exposed the Daimyo came to the village and had the hokage executed for his abuse of power alongside most of the civilian council and two of the elders sans Danzo. When word got out it was because of Naruko that his wrong doings were revealed the Sarutobi clan was discredited as a major clan let alone worthy as a status of a shinobi clan after their abuse of a child._

_Many were disappointed in Hiruzen but Asuma despised Naruko with a passion for the fact now everyone addresses him as the son of the traitorous ape. He wanted Naruko dead for this but Naruko after only two months training under the four Arrancar to her a simple human with anger problems just wasn't a threat to her anymore as the proof lied with several mobs of civilians and shinobi either being killed by her hand or in the hospital from the injuries she's dealt. _

_When she wasn't dealing with training she worked on her social skills as she met Tsume and Hana the matriarch and eldest daughter of Tsume of the Inuzuka clan, Ino Yamanaka the daughter and heiress of the Yamanaka clan along with the daughter of the head of the civilian council Sakura Haruno. She got along really well with them and thanks to them she was slowly getting out of her jaded shell when around them while around other's she was still cold and jaded. _

_**00 Namikaze training ground 00**_

"So we're supposed to walk into that funky looking portal" Anko said staring into the literal tear in space that awaited before them as she and the other's stood at the ready while Tenten got the approval from her father and mother to go Hinata had the okay from her father the rest of the clan wasn't too keen on her being around the demon bitch as they called her and forced her to use the same jutsu Tsunade and Shizune used to sneak away.

"That's right but do know you have to be careful when you walk through you have to focus and walk on the air like we taught you otherwise your doomed" Tier said getting a nod from the others as they walked through when it closed behind them

_**00 Hueco Mundo 00**_

"That was freaky" Anko said stepping onto the soft grey sand as she and the others looked around to see the sky was dark with a white moon as the land around them was a desert wasteland with dead tree's spread across it

"Well come to Heuco Mundo ladies where we will be training you to further master your abilities and to consume hollows to make you stronger. The more you eat the stronger you get of course you don't have to _eat_ them but consume their spiritual energy as that's what all hollows are basically is physical spirit energy" Apacci said with her hands spread open showing the barren wasteland save for the castle in the distance

"What's that?" Tenten asked pointing towards the castle

"That kid is Las Noches the Espada fortress. That is where we will be staying for the remaining four months to work on your techniques as Aizen had a lot of places specially designed to train our powers to their fullest" Tier said getting a nod from the others

"So all of us will be training in our Arrancar abilities and our natural skills here?" Shizune asked getting a nod from the four older Arrancar as they vanished in a burst of sound

_**00 Main hall of Las Noches 00**_

"I have a question Tier-san" Hinata said making the tall blonde look at her

"What is it?" She asked making the hyuga heiress stare at the other Arrancar and Naruko who changed her clothes to a white open Kimono top and black bandages wrapped around her non-existent chest with a white hakama and sandals seeing her hollow hole under the beginning of the bandages

"Even though the rest of us have developed Arrancar type Zanpakuto why is it Naruko and all of you have a hole in your somewhere and bone fragements?" Hinata said making the four think it over

"IT could be because we're natural born Arrancar. You might become full Arrancar as well depending on if you gain full use of your Hollow abilities then it's likely you'll gain a hollow hole and fragments which may differ from the form of the original wielders of your blades" Tier said when they heard a cackle

"_We'll see I'd be damned if I let some ankle bitter smaller than Lillinette even wield Pantera if she can't hold up to snuff!_" they heard making the group get on guard

"_Shut up already you're irritatingly annoying_" A lazy voice was heard as another could be heard with a sigh

"Who's there?!" Apacci said when a space opened showing an older Naruko with a man with wild blue hair wearing a white open jacket and hakama with his hollow hole in his abdomen with green markings under his eyes with a bone fragment that resembled that of the upper and lower portion of a jaw on the right side of his face

Next was a pale man with short black hair with two thin lines coming from under his green eyes that had small slit-shaped pupils one under both eyes wearing the standard Arrancar uniform with his hollow hole being in his neck while his hollow fragment was on the side of his head like half of a horned helmet

The third was a lazy sort similar to a Nara with blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar: he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask

"Starrk! Grimmjow! Ulquiorra! How the hell are you three even alive?!" Mila rose said getting a raised eyebrow from Tier before she pointed to the woman in the back having a staring contest with her younger duplicate

"Oh right" She said scratching the back of her head remembering that they were brought back from the same woman

"Grimmjow, Starrk, Ulquiorra could you take your temporary students for a moment and everyone how about you give the others a tour of the place…help them learn the lay of the land so to speak I wish to speak to Naruko alone" Kaguya said getting a nod from the others

"Hello Naruko-chan" She said with a small smile gracing her beautiful face getting a blank expression before she bowed

"It's nice to meet you Shinigami-sama" Naruko said making a hurt expression form on the older woman's face

"Naruko you don't have to be so formal…I'm your kaa-chan can't I get a hug and remove the genjutsu" Kushina said getting a expressionless gaze before her daughter was covered in black smoke that was blown away showing her daughter with ten flowing fox tails that matched her hair color

"How exactly do I know your telling the truth? I've had many tell me the truth and the only reason I bought Tier and the other's word is because they held a similar energy I had. How do I know you're actually her and if you were capable of coming here all along why decide now to show up?" Naruko asked getting a sad sigh from her mother before she vanished and reappeared behind her daughter scooping her up in her arms

Sitting down on a vacant seat Kushina sat in silence with her daughter combing her hands through her daughter's long red hair saying "I miss holding you like this Naruko…I haven't held you like this since you were born"

When Kushina said that a part of Naruko remembered this warmth she felt only once as she continued "The reason I haven't shown up until now is because forming a physical body takes a long time. I honestly just finished it and had to spend a little more time making bodies for those three to train your little future girl friends" Kushina said making the redhead blush while trying to get closer to her mother

"t-They aren't my girlfriends" Naruko said evenly getting a small chuckle from her mother as she held her tighter

"You sure you seem rather close with a lot of them. It's fine if you do like them since you're the last of the Namikaze clan you have to rebuild it including the fact you hold a unique bloodline like ours will require to have even more wives. I just wonder if they'd be willing to share musume" Kushina said making the girl raise an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked making Kushina sigh

"Well Naruko what I'm telling you is…Well that will wait for another time but for now just know I'm never leaving your side again anyone who dare tries will know why I was called the usagi no megami and oni in the past. But from what I've seen from snipets from your time over the few months since Tier and the others started helping you train you've almost mastered a lot of the bloodlines we share" Kushina said getting a nod from her daughter

"Yeah I've mastered the abilities of the byakugan thanks to Hinata-chan and the basics of the first level of the sharingan as well as a few of its higher level abilities and some of the Rinnegan's as well. The Shikotsumyaku is a little difficult along with the chakra chains…My variation of the Hiraishin and Rasengan are slow moving" Naruko explained getting a proud smile from her mother

"Well I'd be more than happy to help you musume after all this will be an excellent mother daughter bonding moment and I can spend time with you over watching your life through a one way screen in my domain" Kushina said with conviction making Naruko give off a small smile

"h-Hai…Kaa-chan" Naruko said making the older woman shed a tear before hugging her daughter

"How are you with your Zanpakuto? How far have you gotten with them?" Kushina asked making her daughter think

"I've achieved the first form of my Arrancar Zanpakuto but I still haven't hit the second stage I think it's because I don't have a lot of control over my spiritual energy. As for my Shinigami Zanpakuto I've learned their shikai forms and many of their abilities although I can't say I'm a master yet. They said by the time I'm in the third or fourth year of the academy and I'll be ready for bankai" Naruko said making her mother grin even more

"That's great oh it's only been four months since you've awakened them and you've gotten so far so quickly I'm just so proud!" Kushina said getting a chuckle from Tsunade, Anko along with Tier, Mila rose, Sung-sun and Apacci who turned the corner

"It's good to see you haven't changed a bit Kushina you crazy redhead" Tsunade said hugging her friend who returned the motion

"Same for you Tsunade…Still wearing that illusionary seal huh? I made you younger so you could bond with Naruko why are you wearing that old thing?" Kushina asked making everyone stare at the busty Senju who chuckled

"I've had it on so long I forgot that I have it active" she said chuckling before she was covered in smoke when it blew away showing she was the same age as Shizune if only a year or two older

"Anko shouldn't you be training with your Arrancar abilities?" Naruko asked getting a shrug from the jounin

"my Hollow side may have manifested but the three of them told me I don't match either of them except my speed, strength and flexibility. They told me to wait a day or two and I'll learn her name and we can work from there" Anko said getting a nod

"That's fine Anko we've got four months to get that done but that doesn't mean we can't work on your other traits your hierro still isn't fully working at the proper level" Mila Rose said getting a shrug from the kunoichi

"So what all will Naruko be working on?" Tsunade asked with Tier and the other's being curious as well about Naruko's training

"Well she's pretty much mastered everything or has a basic understand of most of the things and I see her abilities are well trained. We're pretty much going to work on her Shikotsumyaku and the other abilities of her doujutsu. I've also having some clones running around in my void to gather other materials to help her train in everything else" Kushina said getting a nod from the others

"I have to say I'm proud of you four helping her as far as you have. With just her Shinigami and Hollow abilities I'd place her at Vice-captain for Shinigami and between Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde by the time she's done training I'll have her beyond that we'll also need you four to work yourselves over and up to grow stronger as well" Kushina said getting a nod from the four hollow

"Where is Naruko going to train? I mean some of the techniques in the scrolls you've left her are rather large scale and dangerous like S-rank dangerous" Anko said from what she saw in some of the scrolls Kushina left her

"Well I was going to take her to a separate dimension to avoid excess damage to the surroundings here. She and I can work on her bloodlines at their fullest without restriction or fear of you all getting caught in the crossfire" Kushina said getting a nod from the others who were knowledgeable about Kushina's true identity in the past

"_What's this about going somewhere?_" They heard to see Grimmjow and the other two reborn Arrancar with their temporary students for the four months

"It seems Naruko still has some serious training to do in her other abilities and reiatsu training before she can use her second stage for her resureccion and to master her Shinigami blood as well" Tier said getting a nod from Naruko and Kushina

"Well then that just leaves our little protégé's to work with us for the four months" Starrk said lazily as yawned before walking back to Shizune

"I just hope this little wall flower shapes up" Grimmjow said walking to the space Hinata is as Ulquiorra went to the area he had Tenten

"We'll help you work on your Arrancar abilities as well Anko so you can keep up" Tier said to the Anko as the snake summoner nodded with a grin as she followed the four Arrancar while they waved goodbye

"Come on Naruko let's get you situated and we can discuss your training" Kushina said opening a portal letting the two walk through

_**00 Realm Between 00**_

Walking through Naruko looked on in interest of the space as she asked "What is this place?"

"We're in my realm between the three worlds kind of like a way point you could say" Kushina said making her daughter raise an eyebrow as she summoned a piece of paper and pen

"Imagine it like this" She said drawing four circles with one in the middle and three others around it

"This is how it works. The circle in the middle is my realm that acts as a way point between each realm and the three others are the designator for the other realms when they want to go somewhere like the Shinigami and hollow they come here for a brief moment before going to where they wish those who die like Hiruzen comes here to be decided by me if they deserve to go to Heuco Mundo or the Seireitei or my punishment" She said with a grin making her daughter raise an eyebrow

"Your punishment?" Naruko asked getting a nod parting her Kimono slightly showing a hollow hole in the same place as her daughter's

"We hollow's consume souls remember?" Kushina said with a grin before getting serious as she sat down with her daughter in her lap again

"Now for the four months I want you to know I'm not going to go easy on you. You're not only the new Juubi, but your also the daughter of the Shinigami Queen and the strongest hollow so to get you at your strongest I'm going to work you to your limits and beyond got it?" Kushina said seriously getting a nod from her daughter

"Well then shall we get your training started?" Kushina said opening another portal as it showed a frozen wasteland

"No time like the present I suppose" Naruko said walking in with Kushina to begin Naruko's training

_**00 Four month Overview 00**_

_With the assistance of Kushina and the three Arrancar Naruko and the other's grew in strength and power. Tsunade awakened her Hollow side and learned the phrase necessary to use resureccion as well despite it taking a bit of time to do so._

_With the three reborn Arrancar they trained their students they had them learn their strengths to help with this they had Naruko come back to place gravity and resistance seals on all of them to make them stronger and faster to be on par with them or even stronger. For Naruko she learned to master the rest of her abilities and the more complex abilities of her bloodlines although her progress with the Hiraishin was still lacking in results. _

_Her greatest accomplishments were her Shinigami and Arrancar abilities with her Rasengan variants and new projects for the Rasengan along with the Raikiri and Chidori the techniques of her father's student knew the same jutsu used on her many times before she met Tier and the others and mastered them along with the use of the yin and yang release._

_As Kushina helped Naruko with training she helped her daughter emotionally and helped her be more expressive with others. It was a slow process but she's continued to make progress she still remained cold towards people she either doesn't know or like while she would at least smile or tell people who she felt if she cared about them or were sympathetic at the least. _

_**00 Las Noches 00**_

"Man I hate the fact we have to go but at least I know pantera is in good hands" Grimmjow said ruffling hinata's hair getting a growl from the Hyuga heiress as she activated her Byakugan giving him a fierce glare as they started to gain light blue lining around her eyes wearing a modified version of his clothes a long jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a lavender muscle shirt underneath with a royal purple hakama

The most noticeable feature is that Hinata had the same jawbone fragment on her like he did same for the others holding similar features to the other Arrancar

"Where's Anko?" Tenten said wearing her usual clothes with the addition of Ulquiorra's mask fragment on the side of her head with her hair cut short and a lazy gaze

"Not our problem really" Shizune said with her hair grown longer and wavy as she had a sleepy expression on her face

"Actually it is and Tsunade still isn't here or the others for that matter" Naruko said with Kushina wearing the same clothes

"_We're here sorry for keeping you guys waiting_" They heard to see Anko wearing her trench coat with a pair of low rise jeans and a fishnet bodysuit on underneath showing her hollow hole slightly above her abdomen and a bone fragment around her right eye and curved around her right jaw forming what seemed like a jawbone

With her was Tsunade wearing her usual attire except there was a hollow hole just above her chest with a bone fragment acting as a hair clip that curved up near her head forming a horn

"Cya kid and keep kicking ass and take nothing from nobody if they give you any shit beat 'em senseless!" Grimmjow said getting a nod from Hinata while the others gave a goodbye message to their temporary students before vanishing

"Well it's time we return to the village if I remember correctly you three have to go to the academy tomorrow" Tsunade said getting a groan from the three girls

"I know but if you want to become kunoichi you have to graduate the academy…And you five have to meet in my office to become jounin of course the standard rule is you must apply to have a genin team" Tsunade said getting a sigh from the others and cast a genjutsu over themselves to hid the hollow traits

"Come on let's head back" Kushina said as the garganta opened allowing them to walk in

_**00 Namikaze estate 00**_

"Ah it's good to be back in my old home" Kushina said with her arms spread wide seeing her old home she and her best friend Minato agreed to share to raise Naruko

"I agree but you two should head home and Hinata be sure to encounter your clone where you're alone so you can assimilate the memories" Tsunade said getting a nod from the two kids before running out

"You five follow me and we can set you up with a shinobi license to become jounin" Tsunade said as they nodded before using the sonido to go to Tsunade's office

"See you later Naruko-chan" Tenten said placing a kiss on Naruko's cheek and left to her house using the sonido

"See ya foxy" Hinata said kissing her cheek and vanishing in the same manner making Anko chuckle at her blush

"Grimmjow went and corrupted Hinata if he were still alive I'd kill him" Naruko said getting a chuckle from Anko as she put her hand on Naruko's shoulder

"Oh don't worry foxy she's still got her innocence to take" she said making the girl blush a bit before walking into the estate

_**00 Leaf Academy the next day 00**_

Alright class when I call your names give a response so I know your present" A tanned man said with his brown hair hung in a high ponytail and a leaf headband wearing a chunin flak jacket with a scar over his nose

Next to him was a man with short silver hair wearing the chunin attire when he and his fellow chunin laid their eyes on Naruko they narrowed knowing that because of Tsunade they couldn't get their revenge on her for the kuubi attack let alone do anything to fail her outright like many would like to try giving her false information but that wouldn't stop them from trying to put the Kyuubi in its place as they would think

Reading through a portion of the genin hopeful's they announced their presence as he got to the clan heir's and heiress's saying "Sakura Haruno" getting a raised hand from the pinkette

"Ino Yamanaka" Mizuki said getting a present from the blonde

"Choji Akamichi" They called getting a muffled present from the…fluffy heir

Continuing to read through the names they finally came to a rest at the last person "Sasuke Uchiha"

Not giving a response except a grunt they checked him before they shot a glare at Naruko saying "_Naruko Ootsutsuki_"

The heir's of the Inuzuka and Uchiha clan's shot the girl a glare as the redhead said "Right here"

Not giving her a second look the scarred chunin said "Well class we will be your instructors for the next six years. I am Iruka Umino and this is Mizuki we will help make you the best shinobi and kunoichi the leaf village has to offer"

"Today we will start the lesson off with the history of the hidden leaf starting with the founding" Mizuki said getting a groan from the kids while Naruko continued to stare uninterestedly at the two chunin with her Arrancar Zanpakuto on her hip and the key to her Shinigami Zanpakuto across her lap

Putting her head down she tuned the two chunin out until a piece of chalk was thrown resulting for it to only be reduced to nothing thanks to her control over yin and yang making her open her eyes

"Since we're boring you Naruko how about you tell the class who made the forest the village hides in along with the river and lakes that resides within the village?" Iruka said hoping to humiliate the girl

"The forest was crafted by the first hokage Hashirama Senju the grandfather of Tsunade Senju as for the rivers and lakes they were made by his brother and second hokage Tobirama Senju along with the granduncle of Tsunade Senju and sensei of the late third hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen" She said stunning the group around her save Hinata, Sakura and Ino

"What…Did I miss anything?" She asked getting a negative from the two chunin who gave out a low growl before biting it as she narrowed her eyes at them making them freeze

'_Ugh and I have to deal with this for six years? Someone kill me_' She thought to herself closing her eyes ignoring the lesson allowing the two chunin to continue

_**00 Six years later 00**_

"Come on Naruko today is the last day at the academy you don't want to deal with them for another year or more do you?" Anko said getting a groan from under the blanket of the large queen sized bed before Tier and the others sitting in the bedroom

"Come on Naruko be good and we have a treat for you when you come back with a headband" Kushina said ripping the blanket off the bed showing Naruko wearing a pair of black thong underwear covering her sex while her flaccid 10 inch member laid between her legs with her DD-cup breast with her hollow hole under her large chest with several scars littering her body from her abuse as a child with the most noticeable scars being the two forming an x on her left ass cheek, one going over her right breast and several others littering her body from training

Sitting up her DD-cup breast jiggled as she opened her red eyes saying "I can't help but wonder what that surprise would be"

"Come back with a headband and find out now get washed up and get dressed breakfast is almost ready" Tier said getting a nod from Naruko as she walked into the bathroom when water was heard running

"So we get to pick the genin teams after the genin have passed?" Apacci asked getting a nod from the other women all wearing a leaf headband somewhere on them as they all sat around the dining room table with Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata and Tenten

Hinata modified her clothes to wear a short version of her jacket with a fishnet top covering her DD-cup breasts and a pair of black tight stretch pants and high heeled shinobi sandals with her hollow hole and hollow mask fragment out while in public she had it covered

Tenten left her hair short with her having the two lines under her eyes wearing a pair of white hakama pants and haori with a long tails at the end of her coat

"I just hope I don't get Kiba he gets on my nerves so much and I'm close to killing Tsume-chan son" Hinata said with a growl on her face while Tenten rolled her eyes

"At least you don't have to deal with your cousin since the academy and his constant fate talk. Lee and I try to work with him while listening to him call us commoners and trash" Tenten said with a large scroll leaning against the table still not abandoning her dream of being a weapon mistress

"Big bloody whoop I live with him so I know about his talk of fate especially him blaming me for his father's death when the Sandaime should have done the role as a kage and fought only to appease the enemy" Hinata said when they heard footsteps as Hinata and the other's turned to see Naruko

She wore a loose white Kimono top with a black tube top holding her firm breast with a pair of Hakama styled pants with high heeled shinobi sandals with her yoko nodachi on her left hip and her fused Zanpakuto on her right hip. She had her hair done in a high ponytail with a black band keeping it in place with her bangs reaching her collarbone

The most noticeable feature on the girl was that her nails were longer on both her hands and feet almost resembling claws sharp enough cut anything a feature she used in her taijutsu with her affinity for wind and lightning

"So ready for the last day?" Kushina asked wearing a similar outfit to her daughter making them look like older version of her daughter except she wore a pair of black hakama and royal purple kimono top with the magatama and lines spread across the kimono under the claim of Kaguya Ootsutsuki which people believed she was named after the mother of the sage herself

"Yup just so long as I don't end up with Sasuke or Kiba" She said getting a nod from the genin and genin to be it was known that Kiba hated Naruko for multiple reasons one because Hinata gave her the time of day and not him, she was stronger than him, the first time he tried to force himself on her she beat him senseless and the final was because he was told about the nine tails and his dad died in the forest of death trying to kill her

Sasuke was because he blamed her for his dad's death alongside his clan sans his mother as he made every attempt to belittle her and humiliate her only for Naruko to overcome every attempt he threw, she outsmarted, out powered, and flat out placed him bellow her in everything from test scores despite the academy instructors trying to bump his grades through money while sabotaging her only to fail at every attempt

"Well if you're lucky things may just go your way it depends" Anko said with a grin towards Naruko who simply chuckled as she and the others finished their breakfast before Naruko planted a kiss on each of the waiting women's lips as they all ran out the door

"Come on we have to head to Tsunade's office to watch the genin exam" Kaguya said getting a nod from the others as they vanished in a shunshin

_**00 Leaf village academy 00**_

"Alright class this is the final day of your lives here in the academy and I can honestly say I can't be any prouder of how strong you've all become" Iruka said with a smile with one pointed towards his surrogate little sister Naruko after she confronted him after the first year at the academy

Mizuki on the other hand couldn't help but give a growl since as the beginning he tried to fail her or make her quit the academy only for her to thwart every attempt while Tsunade being well aware of his actions as he now knew he was on thin ice with a single plan left to get rid of the Kyuubi bitch as he secretly addressed her

"Now then since the sappy matters are over and done the genin exam will be split into four segments the paper test, the shuriken and kunai test, the taijutsu test and ninjutsu test. The clincher for the exam being if you don't do well enough on the tests when the scores are tallied you will not get your headband so on that matter good luck and do your best" Iruka said as he gave Mizuki the signal to pass out the first test when he finally handed naruko's hers she sensed a genjutsu over the paper making her scoff

'_One would think he'd know better than this_' she heard in her head with various other voices chiming in

'_Well you'd be surprised how some ningen are simple minded. Although this is more of a challenge…slightly_' She responded making eye contact with Mizuki when she flared her killer intent for a moment making him stumble as her test wavered for a moment before revealing a Anbu level test paper making her smirk before schooling her neutral features and proceeded to answer the questions with ease

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

"Huh I would have figured the d-" A Asume Sarutobi started before being given a harsh glare by Tsunade and the others who had a weapon out pointed at him making him check himself

"I would have figured _she'd_ have spoken up to the other instructor for another test" He corrected with a slight growl as Anko scoffed

"Please Asuma she's not stupid when she isn't training or relaxing with her friends she's in her study learning everything she can with ease mind you" Anko said as she remembered seeing Naruko up late one night three years ago in the study reading advanced tactics and theories while playing chess and shogi with clones while they were also playing a game against each other and reading books on seals and jutsu theory

"I'll believe it when I see it" He said with a grumble making Anko and the other's grin

"I hold no doubt she'll pass the exams after all not even five minutes in and she's finished the test" Tsunade said making everyone draw their attention towards the large screen showing that Naruko was fast asleep when Shikamaru followed closely behind after a minute

"It's probably a fluke Shikamaru may be lazy but there's no way an academy student is smart enough to pass a anbu captain level genin exam" Kakashi said with a nonchalant shrug as he ignored the glare his sensei's friend was giving him

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait and see with the end result and teams are made Kakashi" Tsunade said as the instructors collected the test and Iruka began to grade them not trusting Mizuki to try anything as he has in the past

"The shuriken and kunai portion is next" Tier said staring at the screen as they watched several many of the genin and heirs went with Sasuke and Naruko remaining

_**00 Leaf academy training ground 00**_

"Alright Sasuke same as everyone else nine shuriken ten kunai start when you're ready" Iruka said getting a grunt from the heir of the Uchiha clan as he stepped forward with him grabbing the kunai first and threw them as eight of the ten embedded themselves into their targets while the other two missed

Grabbing the shuriken he flicked his wrist he missing one kunai as he had a self-superior smirk as he gave a snarky lustful grin towards Naruko as he bumped into her as she stepped forward while Mizuki placed the Shuriken and Kunai on the table beside her

"Alright Naruko same deal nine shuriken and ten kunai you're free to start when you're ready" the scarred chunin said making her pick up the shuriken first to notice they were dull, chipped and rusted as grey paint chipped off the pieces of metal

Focusing a small amount of wind chakra through them all she tossed them towards the dummy making them all slice through the post making the genin go wide eyed while Kiba and Sasuke growled

Picking up the kunai she noticed the same thing only this time they had a thin piece of ninja wire attached which she sliced through with her wind chakra and tossed them at the dummy making them hit all vital points getting a perfect score on both

"Very good Naruko not only did you get all of them to hit you also earned some bonus points for hitting vital points or points that would either kill a person in the long run or outright" Iruka said getting a nod from Naruko as the Uchiha fan girls yelled out about her cheating only to be silenced by Iruka

"Now we will move on to the taijutsu portion of the exam where each of you will face Mizuki and you must last for either the entire two minutes or by knocking him out of the ring" Iruka said calling the first genin to be to the ring as everyone watched as he lasted for a minute before knocking Mizuki out of the ring

This happened for the entire group of genin while Naruko, Hinata, Ino and Sakura noticed that Mizuki was holding against the others as Iruka said "Naruko Ootsutsuki your up next"

Getting a nod from the girl she nodded noticing Mizuki's change in posture as Naruko stood in the center before bending her right knee leaning back as her other leg was at an angle with her right hand parallel to her shoulder and her left was out stretched

"Naruko you have to use the academy taijutsu or your disqualified" Mizuki said getting a scoff from the redhead before him

"Last I checked Choji, Hinata, Ino, and every other clan heir and civilian trained ninja here used a style outside the academy taijutsu so save your comments otherwise they would all have been disqualified now either attack or give up I have no time for ilk" Naruko said evenly making him growl before charging going for a right cross only for her to duck under the swing and aim for several quick blows to his side making him grunt

Moving quickly she followed that up with a fast blow to his back and then a spinning heel kick to his ribs sending him out of the ring moments after the match started giving her a perfect score

"Good job Naruko now class why don't you all take ten and get some lunch" Iruka said getting trampled by a hoard of children as Naruko stepped forward before crouching down next to the down chunin

"You know you should have known better than to say that while in their charging path…right?" Naruko said getting with hint of humor on her voice getting a groan from the downed instructor

"u-Ugh yeah I keep forgetting that…Help me up" He said getting a nod grabbing his hand helping him stand

"Look on the bright side nii-san after this you get to train more children and use this experience for them" Naruko said getting a chuckle from his surrogate sister

"True after this I'll be the instructor for Hinata's sister and little Konohamaru…He still hasn't forgiven you for what happened?" He said getting a grunt from the girl

"Nope he's like his uncle although I can't help but wonder if Konohamaru or Asuma would change their tone if it were their family going through what I had but their vindictive so I don't really care one way or the other but I would rather have Konohamaru have his own opinion as opposed to what his uncle and other's are influencing his thoughts" She said getting a nod from the chunin

"Well we'll have to wait and see but for now you're free to go Naruko get something to eat and be back in ten minutes" He said getting a nod from the girl allowing her to walk off

_**00 Ichiraku Ramen 00**_

"Hey Ayame-chan Teuchi-oji can I get some shrimp ramen?" Naruko asked getting a nod from the two ninja

"So Naruko-chan how is your test going?" Ayame asked hugging the redhead planting a kiss on Naruko's cheek

"Everything is going well I just have one last test to perform and I'm finished although I have been getting a glare from Kiba and Sasuke all day" Naruko said getting a pat on the shoulder

"_What's this about my son?_" They heard behind them as Naruko looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke's mother and friend to Naruko Mikoto Uchiha the matriarch of the Uchiha clan

"Hey Mikoto-chan it's the usual with your son blaming me for Fugaku-san's death and being the usual power hungry sort how are you" Naruko said as the Matriarch smiled at the redhead ordering a bowl as well

"Just like you my son being power hungry…To be honest I never did love Fugaku it was mainly an arranged marriage between me and him by our father's as I was the most powerful of the main branch and he was of the side of course I wanted nothing to do with him he did give me Itachi and Sasuke despite how he acts but sometimes" She said with a moment of silence

"His actions just get too much for you?" She said getting a nod from Mikoto as she sighed

"He acts like a privileged brat, he orders me around like I'm his slave even going so far as to say I'm just a bitch to breed powerful Uchiha. He thinks I'll bend over backwards to his demands" She said making the others nod

"Why don't you disown him after he does something seriously wrong? Give him a dose of reality as he realizes that without his Uchiha name the village won't give two shits about him maybe teach him a lesson in humility" Ayame said getting a nod from the Uchiha matriarch

"Yeah I guess that would be best…Naruko if you find anything that would be considered wrong will you let me know?" Mikoto said getting a nod from the Arrancar

"No problem Mikoto-chan I'll keep an eye out on him I know that as a clan heir he has a image to keep and if he does something wrong it would paint a bad message about the Uchiha" She said getting a nod from Mikoto after she finished her meal

"Now I think it's time you to head back to class to finish your exam" She said getting a nod from the redhead who finished her meal and ran off

"So Mikoto you have any idea when you're going to talk to her?" Ayame asked getting a groan from the matriarch

_**00 Leaf Academy 000**_

"Alright class this is the final part of the exam I'll call each of you up to perform the three jutsu necessary to graduate your score will be judged upon how well you do them" Iruka said as the chunin called the children

"Naruko Ootsutsuki your up you have to perform a clone jutsu, a transformation jutsu and replacement jutsu" Iruka said getting a nod from the girl

"Alright Naruko first perform the transformation jutsu" Iruka said getting a nod from Naruko transforming into Tsunade down to the last detail

"Very good Naruko now perform the replacement jutsu" He said with a blush on his cheeks seeing Tsunade's massive cleavage before tossing a kunai as she changed back and changed places with a book

"Very good Naruko perform a clone jutsu with the minimum of three clones" He said getting a nod from Naruko as she created three shadow clones as one walked towards the desk picking up a pen while the other walked towards the book on the floor putting it where it was

"Very good Naruko here's your headband and congratulations I look forward to working with you in the future" He said getting a small smile from Naruko as she took a black leaf headband with a black cloth attached while tying it around her neck and walked out the door ignoring the not so subtle glare coming from Mizuki

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

"Well now that the genin gained their headbands it is now time for you all to claim your genin and give me a valid reason for why" Tsunade said getting a nod from the jounin present

Kurenai stepped forward saying "I would like to request for the team setup of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame as a team setup of a tracking and capture squad with Kiba-san's nose, Hinata's Byakugan and Shino's kikaichu they can act as a tracking and capture squad"

Hearing this Tsunade nodded before turning to Asuma who said "I would like to request for the team setup of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi to act as a capture and interrogation squad with their clan techniques they can act as a perfect team"

"So your just repeating the same results with their parents…Very well but I expect you to provide for their team and do more than just sit around while their clan's do the work teach them chakra control, taijutsu, ninjutsu anything that will give their opponents a challenge so anyone who knows of their clan won't just use any preplanned tactics to neutralize their skills" Tsunade said getting a grunt from Asuma before grinning at Kurenai before getting a disinterested eye roll

Kakashi stepping forward said with his eye on his book "I would like Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruko Ootsutsuki as a combat squad. I feel with the rivalry Naruko and Sasuke have he can strive to become stronger"

Getting a shake of the head from the group next to him Tier said "Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung-sun and Kaguya and I would like to ask for Naruko as an apprentice. Despite the six years she still has much to learn in techniques and with her working on Hatake's team he would only set her up to fail as he'd focus solely on the Uchiha for his Sharingan. We can help her learn teamwork by having her rotate between teams during missions outside the village or during training"

Staring at them Tsunade said "Explain further for me please I know she's strong but given how long she's been training and what her bloodlines are how would you classify her?"

"If we had to be honest Tsunade-san we'd say easily Anbu Captain-level if she holds back to using ninjutsu and other techniques outside clan wise. If we go without restraint she's easily the strongest person in the village with the weakest technique at her disposal" Tier said getting nods from the others making the other's present raise an eyebrow

"How is that possible she's a mere genin fresh for not even an hour not even Itachi was that powerful and he became anbu by their age" Kurenai said getting a cough from Kushina or more so Kaguya

"That's because the techniques we use are more dangerous and the skills we hold are placed on different levels or as their properly called seats. For a Shinigami they have seats which in terms is similar to rank with Captain being on par of a jounin or higher while lieutenant being similar to chunin or tokubetsu jounin." She explained getting a nod from Tsunade

"As for her other ability which is called Arrancar a form of hollow they are ranged by type the higher the type the stronger the hollow or Arrancar. First is Menos, then Gillian, then Adjuchas and finally Vasto Lorde which is what Tier is" Kushina finished explaining as she pointed to the blond still wearing her Arrancar attire

"Now a Vasto Lorde is the final evolution and the strongest because despite how small we are compared to our previous forms we are comparable to being stronger than the entire gotei thirteen if there were more of us we could easily be the strongest group around with a single one of us being capable of destroying an army of any villages shinobi single handedly" Tier explained getting wide eyes from the group present

"I see" Tsunade said thinking over the requests knowing that with Kakashi she knew Naruko wouldn't be trained not that she needed it with him or when Sasuke awakened the Sharingan the two sharingan users would stalk her and the others trying to use their doujutsu to copy her techniques not that that would ever be possible either Arrancar, Shinigami and otherwise.

"I will approve team eight, ten and eleven for their teams while Kakashi you will get Sakura Haruno, Sai Shimura and Sasuke Uchiha" Tsunade said making Sasuke snap his book shut

"Tsunade-sama please their fresh jounin with no experience training a genin let me train her" He said getting a glare from Tsunade

"Are you questioning me Hatake? Don't think just because you were trained by my cousin means a thing here. These five are more than capable of defeating you so if you believe that you're a S-rank jounin means very little and that is all there is to say on the matter" Tsunade said getting a grunt as she dismissed the jounin

_**00 Outside the hokage's office 00**_

"Hey Tier-san" The five heard making them turn to see Kakashi walking towards them with the other jounin behind them

"What do you want Cyclops" apacci said as the silver haired jounin ignored her making her growl

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to trade my student Sai for Naruko I mean you five are still new to Konoha and barely have any mission experience with her under my watch I can help her" Kakashi said getting a scoff from Sung-sun

"I highly doubt that now stop bugging us we have to prepare for the test we're going to give Naruko tomorrow but we have no doubt she'll win" Mila Rose said as the five walked off getting a growl from the one eyed jounin

"You really should stop bugging them Kakashi I doubt you even register as a threat to them and I doubt you can intimidate them into complying" Kurenai said getting a scoff from Asuma

"I don't understand why Hatake wants the bitch to be one of his genin when she'll just die during a serious mission outside the village" Asuma said getting a slap to the face from Kurenai

"You're a disgrace Asuma just like your father you hate her for the death of your mother which wasn't even her fault and you agree blindly with him over everything despite her heritage with the blood of three kage in her and the woman who gave birth to the sage himself in her" Kurenai said as she stormed off

"That was mighty unyouthful of you Asuma-san one would think as a member of the twelve guardians you'd hold more pride and common sense as it's taught by the daimyo and his guard" Gai said walking from around the corner before walking off

_**00 Namikaze estate 00**_

"Congratulations on becoming a genin Naruko, Hinata we knew you could do it" Anko said getting a small smile from Naruko and Hinata

"Also be careful Naruko I have no doubt Kakashi won't try to corner you into joining his team he's rather vocal about you being on his team" Tier said getting a snort from Naruko

"Well what do you expect he tried to kill me several times when I was little this is probably his grand idea to kill me while outside the village under the disguise of an accident in the field of course after Sasuke acquires the Sharingan and tries and fails to copy my techniques I know Mikoto is tired of Sasuke's attitude so if we're on a mission and he does something that could ruin his clan's image he could get exiled" Naruko explained getting a grin from Mila Rose

"And then once he's no longer considered an Uchiha he'd lose all support the village has given him" the brunette said getting a nod from Naruko

"Well I'm going to go for a walk see Sakura and Ino congratulate the two for graduating I know Asuma and he's probably going to try and brainwash her into hating me along with Kakashi doing the same" Naruko said getting a nod from the others as Hinata followed leaving to go home

_**00 Yamanaka flower shop 00**_

"Hey Ino-chan, Sakura-chan how are you two?" Naruko asked getting a kiss on the lips from the two as they smiled

"I'll take that as a great" Naruko said getting a nod from the two kunoichi as they showed their swords at their hips

"So Naruko-chan what are you doing out here I thought you'd be at home" Sakura asked leaning against the counter of her friends flower shop

"Well I just came to see you guys most likely the teams are going to be you and Shikamaru and Choji with Asuma as your sensei Ino-chan so" Naruko said getting a nod from Ino

"And you fear he may try to brain wash me into hating you or try to manipulate me into trying to kill you" Ino said kissing her again

"You don't have to worry about me changing Naruko-chan you know that. So if you think me and the other's are a remake of our father's team what team is Sakura going to be on?" Ino asked with Sakura wondering the same thing

"Possibly Hatake's team although he's tried to get me on his team as well and I know he'll do his best to convince me to go to Tsunade to join his team instead of being on the one Tsunade-hime assigned me to just to have me killed in the field since he blames me for my father's death" Naruko said getting a sigh from Sakura

"Joy so I have some revenge driven porn reader you're lucky I wish Anko-chan asked for me as an apprentice or Tsunade-chan" Sakura said getting a pat on the head from Naruko

"Look at it this way if you find out he's lacking on doing his job as a sensei you can take this to Tsunade-hime and get a new team or something same for you Ino-chan of course that would depend on the strenuous circumstances of the events that occur" Naruko said getting a nod seeing Mizuki jump across the roofs

"Was that Mizuki running off with the forbidden scroll?" Ino asked getting a nod from Sakura and Naruko

"I do believe it was…Go to the hokage's tower and check on Tsunade-hime I'll go after him and retrieve him" Naruko said getting a nod from the two kunoichi as they ran off while Naruko ran out of the store

_**00 Leaf village gate 00**_

"Hey Naruko!" The redhead heard making her turn outside the gate to see Kakashi making her narrow her eyes at Kakashi

"Yes Hatake-san? What can I do for you?" Naruko asked with a narrow gaze on her sharp eyes with her hands on her hips

"Ah well during the team assignments in the hokage's office we were allowed to pick our genin teams and you see my choice for you to join my team was declined what I was hoping was that you'd take this to Tsunade and ask for me to be placed as your sensei" Kakashi asked with an eye smile getting a sharper gaze in return

"I refuse" She said simply as she turned to walk away only to feel Kakashi's grip on her shoulder

"Why do you refuse? I was trained by the yondaime, and I'm an S-rank ninja I have so much to teach you" He said getting a sideways glance from the blood red eyed kunoichi

"I just refuse because I can feel an ulterior motive with your proposal. How do I know you won't train me when I do join your team? Or I how do I trust you not to try and copy my techniques for the sake of the over privileged Uchiha let alone let him copy my techniques when he awakens his clan's doujutsu? You offer something yet I feel you have no intent of following through with it" She said making him step back with every word

"Besides I have plenty of techniques and if I'm being placed with who I think I am then I am more than fine with what I have. Besides I remember a silver haired anbu trying to kill me along with leading shinobi and anbu alike to find and try and kill me. You may think I've forgotten Inu-san but believe me when I say I haven't as the scar you carved into my back is still fresh in my mind, so I'll deliver a warning to you Hatake so listen and listen well" She said walking towards him until she was face to face with the alarmed one eyed jounin

"_You cross me, anyone I love or hurt them and not even the daimyo or whatever aid you acquire will be enough to save you from me turning your pathetic maggot infested corps into a bloody smear. And do know that the moment I find out you abandoned any of your genin or leave them to fend for themselves and I will make sure you suffer for you ignorance and do what the daimyo did when I was a child. You and many others will learn why it's best not to corner a fox because when our backs are to the wall we become more fierce than a pack of wild lions on the hunt_" She said leaving the shaken jounin in a burst of static

Calming himself he growled leaving thinking to himself '_you will get your Kyuubi bitch and I will avenge sensei…You can count on it_'

_**00 With Naruko 00**_

'_Who the hell do he think he is trying to pull the wool over your eyes!_' Naruko heard a voice in her head getting a chuckle from the red head as she flew through the trees

'_What do you expect? Even though the Daimyo killed one of the main contributors to my abuse there are still a few insect in the colony that managed to survive…They'll die off in time either by me stepping on them or through natural selection all we have to do is wait_' Naruko responded senseing Mizuki's chakra signature

'_So Naruko do you think you can handle this?_' Another calm voice asked in her head getting a snort from Naruko

'_What do you expect? He's a low level chunin and low class one at that an academy student can beat him with the level of arrogance he exudes. Though the scent of blood, snakes and death rolling off him is mildly alarming the only possible guess I can make is he's connected to someone and that someone is Orochimaru_' Naruko said getting a hum

'_But what's the forbidden scroll for? What could he possibly need for that?_' Another voice chimed getting a shrug

'_Possibly a bartering deal with Orochimaru for something in exchange but the why and what don't matter all that remains is that he's a traitor to my village and will be dealt with_' Naruko surmised as she saw Mizuki ahead of her

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

"Hokage-sama Naruko ran after Mizuki who had the forbidden scroll!" Ino and Sakura yelled together as they entered the office to see all the jounin, chunin and anbu ninja together staring at the large screen

"I already knew that you two but it's good that you came I did this as a test because Naruko told me some time ago that Mizuki seemed off and with this we have proof as for why I'm have all of my ninja here is because she's capable of handling him herself" Tsunade said as they saw Naruko tail Mizuki

"I still say this was a bad idea Hokage-sama even though she's good for a genin I doubt she's better than a chunin with years of experience" Asuma said getting an eye roll from Tsunade

"Unlike you and your biased thoughts Sarutobi I have faith in my ninja now sit there and remain silent or I'll have you endure a meeting with Inoichi to see if your fit to remain a jounin or not he knows his daughter is rather fond of Naruko and everyone knows of your hate towards Naruko so Inoichi might believe you might try you might try to condition his daughter into those likeminded thoughts" Tsunade said to the sour Sarutobi as Ino and Sakura sat by Tsunade's desk to watch the battle next to Naruko's family

_**00 With Naruko 00**_

"Mizuki what are you doing out here with the forbidden scroll?" Naruko asked standing on the branch opposite of him in his path

"a-Ah Naruko-chan what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked with a stutter before flinching back seeing the cold look in Naruko's eyes

"You didn't answer my question Mizuki why are you out here with the forbidden scroll a scroll that should be in the hokage's office?" Naruko said grabbing her nodachi and katana

Trying to find a excuse he growled before giving off a laugh "Hahaha Well since I'm caught I might as well spill not like you can beat me you little demon bitch!"

Raising an eyebrow he laughed saying "You don't even know the secret everyone's been keeping from you laughing behind your back oblivious to the truth!"

"What secret would that be?" She asked making him cackle grabbing a large shuriken from his back

"You honestly don't know thirteen years ago the nine tailed fox attacked the village and was sealed away by the yondaime but he didn't seal it in some random item no he sealed it away into the village's own little bitch to condition to be the perfect weapon approved by the Sandaime" He said spinning the large weapon before running forward

"You are the nine tailed fox!" He said tossing it at her thinking she was shocked by the revelation only for her to stop it with her finger on the blade

"I've known about the nine tails since I was a little girl you fool this isn't new news to hear since I've killed the various civilians who broke the Sandaime revised law as made by Tsunade Senju. Now Do tell me why are you taking the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru a traitor to the village?" She asked as the blade sparked with black electricity

Unaware of his looming demise he said "I got a hold of Orochimaru-sama and he offered me the power to rid the world of you demon in exchange of the forbidden scroll. A fair trade if you ask me!"

When he said this a foul chakra exploded from him as he gained muscle mass and height with him gaining orange fur with tiger stripes forming on his body making the redhead raise an eyebrow

'_This energy feels like some poor excuse of a hollowfication like Anko's seal but…It's incomplete and lacking it's actually killing him but it seems as if the seal amplifies his chakra reserves, control and depending on the form his base abilities a tiger is known for their power so this is likely as well putting his chunin level skills at high jounin at the most_' She thought analyzing the situation

"_**Afraid demon? Don't worry before I leave the village I'll be sure to comfort your little demon sluts maybe lord Orochimaru would love to have a Yamanaka, Hyuga and haruno to experiment on maybe even those other sluts that came to the village as well**_" Mizuki said with a lecherous grin

He saw her shoulders shake before a large pressure pressed down on the area with the field gained a ripple effect as she said "_You know I accept a lot of things Mizuki-san but this_"

Looking up and into her eyes her sclera was black while her eyes were white that radiated heat as she said with a voice that sound like she was talking with a second voice behind her own "_**But harming the people I love is one I won't accept!**_"

Tossing the shuriken before the shuriken multiplied into twenty as she said "_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)**"

Alarmed he jumped to the air when he saw she wasn't there before he was launched into the floor from a kick to the head

"_**I'd show you what my power is but you just like many of the village aren't worth to see my strength…You just don't interest me enough**_" She said drawing her nodachi's sheath as the transformed the chunin charged at her at an increased speed swiping his clawed hand at her which was blocked with the nodachi's blade before she slammed the sheath into his ribs shattering them as he was launched back and through several trees

"_**Come now one would think being 'blessed' with Orochimaru's power you'd be more of a challenge…Of course you are just a pitiful ningen no matter how strong you are**_" She said and despite her calm expression she had a burning inferno inside her from the transformed chunin's comments

"_**Just you watch you demon bitch! I'll handle you soon!**_" He said in pain as he charged the redhead as she ducked under his two claw swipes before swinging her sword upward cutting off both of his arms and delivered another kick to his chest pushing him away

"_**I don't have time to waist on you so instead of slowly tearing you apart until all that's left is your head I'll just do this so keep a close watch this will be the last thing you see**_" She said getting into a stance with her nodachi in front of her while she kept the sheath behind her back

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

"What is she going to do I can feel the pressure from all the pressure way over here" Kurenai said with several other jounin wondering the same

"She's using her Resurrección she told me and the others about it but this is the first time Ino-chan and I will have ever seen it" Sakura said getting a grin from apache and the others

"Well prepare to have this ingrained in your memories because the power she'll show will never be paralleled by anyone of this generation or the next" Kushina said with her eyes on the screen

"Just how powerful could she be? I mean sure she got her powers from the queen of Shinigami but it's watered down what power does she have that is her own" Asuma said getting a growl from Kushina

"More than your pathetically small mind can comprehend ningen more than it can comprehend" She said looking at the screen

_**00 Hidden leaf forest 00**_

"_**Rip…And render! Yoko!**_" Naruko exclaimed as she was covered in a compressed ball of reiatsu that exploded outwards when it died down to show Naruko wearing a bone bodysuit that clung to her figure while curving over her breasts before coming in and down leaving her hollow hole and navel bare. Her hair was spiky with two long strands standing up with ten long sickle lick blades for tails while her hands and were replaced with hand like paws and her feet were replaced with the average paws while the purple mascara on her eyes flared out

"_**You should be honored Mizuki you're the first human to experience the power of my Resurrección. Just try not to die too quickly for me okay?**_" She said taking one elegant step forward before she vanished when a large gash appeared on Mizuki's chest making him cry out from the burning sensation

"_**y-You bitch!**_" He exclaimed before he received a blow to his jaw making him spiral to the ground as she reappeared in front of him with the forbidden scroll held firmly in her tails

"_**I wonder if they need you alive to retrieve the knowledge you have from your meeting with Orochimaru or I can just deliver them your bleeding corpse**_" Naruko said with a sick grin on her face with narrow eyes

Afraid he crawled back only for Naruko to stalk towards him slowly like a predator for her lunch while her tails glowed with a white light before getting on all fours "_**Say good night Mizuki-sensei**_"

Vanishing in a burst of sound she started to disappear and reappear around him flipping and cart wheeling before she slowed down long enough to show he was being surrounded by two Naruko's

The first Naruko delivered a kick to the back of his head while the other hit his stomach making him stumble forward before the two rolled around him delivering a kick to his chin knocking him into the air before the two Naruko's used their tails gave off another glow as the two sliced around the chunin and made the chunin launch to the ground when the first launched the second to the ground ahead of him allowing the first to create several small beams of light towards the chunin as the second did the same

"_**Bala Rendan!**_" They exclaimed making him suffer severe and serious injuries as he fell to the ground when the still air born Naruko disappeared in a puff of smoke

Grabbing him with one of her tails she vanished

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

"Whoa that's her power?" Sakura said with Ino speechless getting a nod from the five Arrancar when Naruko appeared in the office with the downed Mizuki and scroll in hand

"One traitor and valuable scroll retrieved Hokage-sama" Naruko said with a bow laying the scroll on Tsunade's desk while the traitor started to bleed on the floor

"Excellent job Naruko this will be a A-rank mission pay. Anko mind taking him to Ibiki so you two can extract whatever else he hasn't said?" Tsunade asked getting a nod from the busty jounin as she planted a kiss to Naruko's cheek and left with the injured chunin

"Your free to go Naruko, Sakura, Ino be sure to be at the academy tomorrow for your team placements" Tsunade said getting a nod from the three genin as the other jounin left with Naruko and the other's left the office

_**Hyoton: Sup folks this is the second chapter and after this I'll post the third while going on a small leave to handle the emotional backlash of my grandfather's death. Again I'm sorry and I'll be back when I'm ready.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Tired of seeing her daughter beaten and abused by the village she calls a group to watch over and train her daughter to be ready for an upcoming threat. Watch out Konoha you've messed with the wrong person and now you have a shit storm coming.**

**Notes: Goddess-like Naruko/Futa Naruko/Juubi Naruko/Arrancar Naruko/Shinigami Naruko/Multi-blood line Naruko/Elemental Bending Naruko/Cold/Stoic Kamiko**

**Elements: Bleach/Naruto/Ruruoni Kenshin/the last air bender (Korra)**

**Bashing: Jiraiya/Kakashi/Hiruzen/Civilian council/Elder council**

_**00 Leaf village academy 00**_

"Ugh I knew I should have saved my gift for another night they left me drained" Naruko said getting a chuckle from Hinata and the other girls

"At least they got a taste" Ino said playfully shoving Naruko getting a grunt as she rested her head on the desk

"_Well I hope we can enjoy ourselves when it's our turn_" Sakura said leaning down from her seat to whisper in Naruko's ear getting a light purr from Naruko

"Alright class quiet down it's time to announce the team placements that you will be working with until you become jounin yourselves and take on your own teams" Shikamaru said as Kiba spoke up

"Hey Sensei where's Mizuki-sensei?" The Inuzuka heir asked getting a sigh from the chunin

"Due to unknown circumstances he was declared a missing ninja for not only stealing the forbidden scroll but also his defection for a rogue ninja. Before he could leave of course he was defeated by Naruko and sent to Anbu's torture and interrogation department to gather more information" He said making the genin stare at the redhead

"Good one sensei what did the whore have to do suck Mizuki's" He started before he was kicked into the wall by Hinata

"Shut it you filthy stray" Hinata said with a glare making the other genin shake their heads knowing that making a comment about Naruko was suicide

"As I was saying thanks to Naruko he was detained and being pressed for information" He said grabbing his clipboard

"Now team one will be" He said as the teams were being listed off with many of them satisfied with the people they were paired with

"Team seven being lead by Kakashi Hatake will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and a genin from reserve Sai Shimura" He said getting a nod from the three genin while Sakura groaned

"Team eight being lead by Kurenai Yuhi will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" He said getting a loud cheer from the Inuzuka which was silenced by the glare from Hinata

"Don't even think about or dream about it mutt" Hinata said with a byakugan enhanced glare making the dog user whimper

"Ugh can I get a moment to get through these team listing's without someone interrupting me?!" He said with a sharp glare making the class silence

"…Good Now as I was saying team nine lead by Might Gai is still in circulation so we will move on to team ten which is lead by Asuma Sarutobi which consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi" He said getting a shrug from the three genin as Ino raised her hand making the chunin acknowledge the blonde

"Yes Ino?" He said making the chunin look to see that she was pointing down at Naruko who sat there staring at him

"yes I was about to get to that Ino thank you. Now due to a unique circumstance Naruko Ootsutsuki has been placed under an apprenticeship of Tier Harribel, Cyan Sung-sun, Emilou apache, Francesca Mila rose and Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Naruko if you can head down to training ground forty four" He said getting a nod from the redhead as she waved goodbye to her friends

"Why does the slut get to have five instructors?! I should have them!" Sasuke said in outrage getting an indignant huff

"It's not my call Uchiha have a complaint take it up with your sensei and kage if you have a problem" He said getting a grunt from the Uchiha while Naruko vanished in a burst of sound

_**00 Training ground forty-four 00**_

"huh never thought I'd be here again" Naruko said getting a chuckle from the others as she sat on a branch

"True but this meeting is just a simple formality as we've already got a knowledge of your skills and abilities so we're already passed as team twelve" Sung-sun said getting a nod from Naruko

"So what are we to do? I mean for the day we still have plenty of time" Naruko asked getting a shrug

"We can do some missions start low as a warm up maybe a few C-ranks and B-ranks go from there" Kaguya said as the other's agreed

"That works shall we go?" Mila rose said getting a nod from the others as they vanished

_**00 Four Months Later 00**_

"Hello Tsunade-hime we're here for a mission got anything open?" Kaguya asked making the blond think about it before a dog summon appeared on the desk

"_**Hello Hokage-sama I have a message from Kakashi**_" The dog said getting a nod from the blonde as she grabbed the scroll reading the content making Tsunade growl

"Thank you that will be all" She said making the dog nod before disappearing in a puff of smoke making Tsunade sigh

"Well would you look at that I have a mission for the five of you" Tsunade said making the six girls raise an eyebrow

"It seems Kakashi has allowed the Uchiha to order his leader into continuing the mission despite Sai and Sakura's request for backup and Sakura got hurt due to Kakashi's recklessness despite the client not having the money necessary to pay for a higher mission. Your mission is to take over the mission and not only help with the mission but gather information on Kakashi's conduct and perform the mission on their behalf" She said getting a nod from the group in front of her

"You can find them in wave" Tsunade said getting a nod from the Arrancar as they vanished in a burst of sound

_**00 Road to wave 00**_

"What has Kakashi done to get Cow tits that pissed?" Apache asked getting a shrug from the other four as they ran through the trees

"No clue but we'll have to figure that out when we get there but so help him I'll Kill him" Naruko said with her hair starting to stand on end making the five others pat her back in comfort

"Don't worry after the warning you told us you gave kakashi I doubt he'd allow or permit something so stupid" Sung-sun said getting a sigh from the redhead

"I suppose let's just go and get this mission started the last thing I want to deal with is the little half wit and the Cyclops" Naruko said as they saw a small hut in the forest making them land outside it

"Let's see if this is the place" Apache said getting a nod from the others as they knocked on the door when a woman similar to Mikoto's age responded to the knocking

"We were sent by the hokage to take over the mission as she found team Kakashi to be lacking in common sense and logic are you by any relation to the client Tazuna?" Tier asked getting a nod from the woman

"Yes I'm his daughter Tsunami please come inside" She said stepping to the side allowing the six to walk in seeing Sakura with her chest covered in bandages while Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi doing their own business

"Kakashi start explaining Tsunade is very dissatisfied with your conduct during this mission" Kaguya said getting an uninterested gaze from Kakashi

"I don't see why she sent you we have this mission under control" Kakashi said getting the book slapped out of his hand

"Don't bull shit us Kakashi you went against conduct and endangered your genin and judging by the injury Sakura has means you by no means have this handled and as such the six of us will be leading this mission and by gathering information will inform lady Tsunade on your actions" Tier said getting in his face

"Sakura what happened?" Naruko asked sitting next to the pinkette

"We were on the way to the Tazuna-san's home when we faced the demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi. When we faced off against the demon brothers Gozu and Mezu I suggested we get back up but…Kakashi ignored it in favor of Sasuke demanding we do this by ourselves and resulted in us continuing on our own" She started making Naruko growl

"What happened after? How did you get this injury and how bad is it?" Naruko asked making Sakura chuckle before groaning

"Well despite my and Sai's protest we continued until we docked on the land a ways from his home here when we faced Zabuza who was hired by Gato the man who's reduced to village to its current state. After he came he split us up leaving me, _Sasuke_ and Sai to defend Tazuna when Zabuza trapped Kakashi in a water jutsu incapable of escape. When we were about to try and get Tazuna home Sasuke charged only to get manhandled by the A-rank jounin" She continued making the redhead turn to the emotionless genin who nodded supporting her story

"I'll continue from here Naruko-san. After dickless charged he was beaten soundly the missing ninja attempted to end his life only for Sasuke to use Sakura as a log for his replacement jutsu causing the injury she currently holds" He explained making Naruko cover the area in spiritual pressure while Sasuke was on the floor drooling gasping for breath

"_I…See…Thank you Sai for you part of the report. I'll be sure to include this in my report to Mikoto-san as this involves the image of her clan and Tsunade-sama due to the several laws broken in this moment alone_" Naruko said before approaching Sakura again with her hands glowing green making Sakura sigh in relief

"Sai has Kakashi taught your team anything of use since your founding?" Mila Rose asked getting a negative from the emotionless boy

"Just teamwork exercises Mila-san and that's a waste as Sasuke refuses to work with us. We haven't even done anything to improve ourselves. He hasn't taught us chakra control, taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu since the team was formed but he'll teach Sasuke several things in private" Sai explained making the jounin shoot his student a glare before he flinched from the glare Naruko was giving him

"Hatake you remember the promise I made you four months ago?" Naruko asked with a growl to her voice making him nod

"Your painfully close to joining your father and team in the afterlife this I assure you make sure you don't fail me on this mission or I may just have to make an excuse on why team seven left with four people is only coming back with three" Naruko said standing to her feet

"Did you at least scan the area?" Naruko asked getting silence as an answer making Naruko release spiritual pressure

"Answer me Hatake because your making your already slim chances of living even smaller than they already are" Naruko said getting a shake of the head from Naruko as she walked towards the door before giving him a sideways glance

"_Fucking pathetic Hatake. Absolutely pathetic you not only shame yourself, but your team, your sensei and your father_" Naruko said as she opened the door

"I'm going to do the job Kakashi should have done and scout the area while gathering information" Naruko said when Naruko felt a hand on her shoulder to see Sakura standing with her shirt in hand

"I'm coming with you gotta be of some use here" Sakura said getting a look over from Naruko before she nodded

"Alright let's go but let me know if your injury acts up" She said getting a nod from Sakura allowing the two to leave

After a moment of silence Sung-sun said "Maybe it would be best if you filled in on the whole deal Tazuna-san so we know what we're dealing with" Tier said as the bridge builder sat at the table with Kakashi

"Well you see it all goes like this" He started to explain with the start of Gato's arrival and the decline of the state of their town

_**00 With Naruko and Sakura 00**_

"Sakura-chan you sure your okay?" Naruko asked as she and Sakura jumped through the tree's getting a smile from Sakura

"I'm fine Naruko don't worry although the fact my _sensei_ held little to no concern over my injury or responsibility for the fact I'm hurt due his lack of ability as a jounin and sensei although I hold some fault for not using what you and the other's taught me" Sakura said getting a nod from the redhead

"Well if things work out when we get back you can get on my team we gotta have a team of three to participate in the chunin exams" Naruko said getting a grin

"That would be great…one question how many missions have you guys done over the four months we've been a team?" Sakura asked making Naruko think as they stopped on a tree above the small village

"Hmm about 0-D rank missions, 46-C rank, 43 B-rank, 40 A-rank and 1-Srank of course we used reinforced clones to do the other missions to give start" Naruko said looking to the side seeing the wide eyed glance Sakura was giving her

"Really? An S-rank mission? What the hell was it?" Sakura asked getting a blank expression from Naruko making her chuckle

"Sorry forgot confidential" She said making Naruko nod as they jumped down to the floor looking around the place

"This is horrible how can anyone do this?" Sakura said getting a shrug as they walked through the village

"That's humanity for you greed and power are many indicators of what can bring about corruption to make them do something like this Sakura-chan. As much as we like to claim we're all good that isn't the case for many of us this Gato guy and Hiruzen being prime examples" Naruko said when she felt someone sneak up behind her making her turn to see a little girl who look as if she hasn't eaten in days

Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a scroll and released the content showing several things of food making the little girls eyes widen

"Go share this with your family…don't worry things will get better I promise" Naruko said making the girl smile before running off

"That was sweet of you Naruko-chan" Sakura said making Naruko shrug watching the kid run to what they'd guess is your home

"I can…relate to what they're going through I've lived in the forest of death since I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three and survive on what little Anko-chan could give me and after teaching me how to identify the poisonous plants, fruits and herbs from the non I've had to hunt on my own…I know what it's like to experience this…I will stop Gato" Naruko said with a look of determination on her normally stoic face

"_We_ will stop him Naruko-chan I promise" Sakura said when they walked into a worn down market place

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sakura said making an old man walk from behind the counter

"a-Are you one of Gato's men I-I was told he'd send them later today for the money" He said getting a negative from the two girls

"No we aren't with the pig…Tell me how long has the village been like this?" Naruko asked standing in front of the man getting a sigh from him

"Right now a little over two years he kills anyone who opposes him or doesn't do as he says" the elder said getting a nod from the two

"You said Gato was sending some men to gather your money today right? Do you know what time?" Naruko asked getting a nod as he said in a half hour

"I have a plan you see we were hired by Tazuna to protect him while he builds the bridge. When they come we want you to go along with them taking your money and stall for time until we can get close enough to get them" Naruko said getting a timid nod from the man

"Now keep note that we will be hiding in your shop so we aren't far away if things get suspicious we'll take action but everything will be fine regardless so long as you act natural as if this was just another day" Naruko advised getting a nod from the two as Naruko and Sakura hid deep in a corner of his shop before he saw the two vanish from sight

After two hours of waiting the old man was right on the money when two thugs walked cocky and confident unaware of the two kunoichi slowly stalking towards them while the old man did his best to keep them where they were

"Wow old man I know times are tough but this is the best you got to give? Gato won't be too happy to learn this is how you show your appreciation for his protection" The taller of the two said before they both locked up before they gained a glazed expression on their faces before collapsing to the floor dead

Behind them Naruko and Sakura appeared from the illusion Sakura placed over the two as Naruko stared down at the two dead corpses

"So these were two of Gato's higher up goons…This could prove useful in bringing him down" She said making the man hand her the money before she took it and put it back in his hands

"This is your money you don't have to worry Gato's grip on your country will fade soon I assure" Naruko said making the man smile before walking back inside as Naruko's eyes changed to her doujutsu sucking the two goons in a vortex

"Come on let's head back and inform the others…I'll have a few clones take their place and gather everything the little pig owns" Naruko said getting a nod from the pinkette as the two ran off

_**00 Tazuna's home 00**_

"Where are those two I have some important news to tell everyone" Kakashi said as the door opened to reveal Naruko and Sakura

"You mean the fact that besides nearly killing your team with reckless actions that a fresh shinobi out of the academy would make while also allowing an enemy shinobi to be taken away by their partner without taking action just because they '_looked_' like a hunter ninja" Naruko said sitting down next to Tazuna with Sakura doing the same

"How did you know" Kakashi asked getting a blank stare from the two Kunoichi which shocked Kakashi as Sakura was usually the most expressive on his team

"Well _sensei_ after we left and surveyed the area Naruko left several clones to keep constant watch on the home in case of emergencies while we went into town where we came across two thugs Naruko tortured them for information like the location of their base and how many men he has under his employ…We're talking a little over four hundred thugs at the most" Sakura lied not wanting to give away Naruko's abilities

"So you know where he is kid?" Tazuna asked getting a nod from Naruko

"Yeah I have two clones taking the thugs place to gather more information while gathering things of value like businesses, money, valuables and the like he got from the missing ninja he killed as he refused to pay them. If we can get Zabuza and his partner to join us this would only further ruin his plans and improve your situation" She said getting a nod from the slightly sober man while his daughter gave a smile of gratitude

"Well in that case we can get to training so everyone get outside" Kakashi said making the group of genin follow the hobbled jounin out of the door

_**00 Outside Tazuna's home 00**_

"So what are we doing" Sasuke said as the group stood slightly away from Tazuna's home

Ignoring the underlying order Kakashi said simply making the seven women look at kakashi like he was stupid "Today we will be climbing trees"

Looking to Sakura she nodded saying "Like Sai said he hasn't taught us anything as a team he only focuses on our self-centered teammate"

"Wow Kakashi you take your team on a C turned A-rank mission and you don't even teach them a single chakra control exercise for the four months you had them?...You really want to lose your shinobi license. How about this you teach Sasuke and Sai the exercise while we get Sakura working on water walking" Naruko said getting a nod from the pinkette

"Hey where are you taking my genin?!" Kakashi said getting a snort from Apache

"Doing what you should have done Kakashi to go four months to not learn a single thing under one of Konoha's most revered jounin? That's just pathetic on your part so we'll take her off your hands" she said as the group of seven walked deeper into the forest

_**00 At the lake 00**_

"Alright Sakura remember the basics of water walking?" Naruko asked getting a nod from the pinkette as she shed her clothes leaving her in her bike shorts and her bandages

"Good now we all know your reserves are mid jounin borderline high jounin with your control being slightly better this is one of my own twists to water walking combining the leaf balancing exercise and kunai spinning" Naruko said going to a tree to pull several leaves from it making the pinkette focus on the leaves

"Now the focus of kunai and senbon spinning is to make the object hover over your hands and spin for long periods of time. This will not only help you improve your control and reserves but also help you focus on multiple things at once while helping improve your stamina" Naruko said making Sakura nod standing on the lake

"Now you're going to jog around the lake until one of two things happen you complete the seven laps or you fall and have to do it again" Naruko said as Sakura started off with a leisurely walk before she got a steady pace and moved to a light jog

"You know Sakura you can't focus on just your Shinigami abilities granted against many ninja in the world you have a great advantage since your techniques can't be copied but you can't let your shinobi skills be ignored…when was the last time you used a single jutsu that required a handsign?" sung-sun asked making the pinkette slow down for a moment before picking up the pace

"About three months ago training with Ino after she got tired of Asuma-san's attempt of manipulating her" She said getting a nod from the others seeing Sakura starting to pant in exhaustion

"H-Hey I finished the seven laps…Can I stop now?" Sakura asked getting a nod from Naruko and the other's allowing her to step on solid land as the leaves fell off her while giving Naruko her kunai which were onyx in color instead of the average steel

"Hey if you guys were to guess where would I stand in terms of ninja skills?" Sakura asked making the group think

"Well taijutsu thanks to learning the hakuda you're at a jounin level, your ninjutsu we'd say mid jounin while kenjutsu and genjutsu are tied at high jounin although you have a proficiency for medical techniques" Kushina said getting a nod from the others

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't go to Tsunade and ask for an apprenticeship and learn from her. You'd do a hell of a lot better under her than one eye" Apache said actually using the kage's name instead of the usual nickname cow tits

"I was actually going to ask when we returned to the village after the mission. I'm tired of being on this team simply for the fact I'm a place holder to ensure Sasuke gets into the chunin exams" She said making the six girls raise an eyebrow

"What? It's pretty obvious when you put two and two together. I mean the only other person with a sharingan besides his mom is his teacher and the man knows well over a thousand jutsu and has only spent the entire time training Sasuke and allow him to shirk on his share of the D-rank missions while receiving a bulk of the pay. I barely have enough to buy kunai and shuriken I'd be even more strapped for explosive notes and such if it weren't for you guys teaching me Fuinjutsu" Sakura explained getting a nod from the others

"Well things should get better…Come on get your stuff back on and we'll head back to check up on Kakashi see how well they're doing" Mila Rose said as they walked back to see Kakashi reading his porn while Sasuke was running up the tree while Sai sat on one of the top branches painting and Sasuke was glaring up at him

Seeing them walk back Kakashi said "Oh you're finished training already?"

"Yeah actually she got the water walking exercise quickly and we even put her on Naruko's version of the exercise to improve her reserves by adding a few more exercises to the mix she's good we were going to let her take a break before continuing with training" Kushina said with her hand on Sakura's shoulder beaming at the praise

"Yeah not only is she bright but she's also quite talented for her to get the exercise as quick as she did. Later we're going to work on more exercises to improve her stamina and strength maybe use some weights" Apache said with a grin seeing Sakura gulp knowing what kind of weights she was talking about

"What about Sasuke or Sai?" Kakashi asked getting a raised eyebrow from the five jounin

"Remember?_ You're _their jounin sensei you train them not us we will be more than happy to give a pointer or two but you made your mess and you have to fix it when we get back to the village" Tier said making him narrow his eye while the other's walked away

_**00 Tazuna's home 00**_

"Hey Tazuna you heading to the bridge?" Apache asked getting a nod from the old builder grabbing his sake

"Well how about Sakura and Naruko go act as your guards while the rest of us watch over your family…You still have your clones checking the area don't you?" Mila Rose asked getting a nod from Naruko

"Yeah they're still active so this place will be safe but the added protection would be useful" Naruko said as Tazuna sat there waiting

"Shall we get a move on then?" He said getting a nod from the two Kunoichi as they walked through the forest

"Where are they going?" Kakashi asked getting an eye roll from the jounin present

"Since Sakura got the exercise we decided to take a break and let her rest while watching over Tazuna with Naruko" Sung-sun answered getting an alarmed expression from the one eyed jounin

"But Sakura is still recovering how could you do something so reckless!" He said getting a blank expression in exchange

"Reckless? What's more reckless letting three fresh out of the academy genin with no experience go on a C turned A-rank mission without proper training or more so zero training at all or having her with someone who can wipe out an army single handedly?" Apache asked getting a hesitant expression from Kakashi

"Thought so just mind your own business and we'll be fine" Kushina said as she went into the kitchen to help Tsunami in the kitchen

_**00 Unfinished bridge 00**_

"Geez these guys are quitting left and right aren't they?" Sakura said sitting on the side with Naruko on unused supplies getting a nod

"Yeah but it's to be expected despite their desire to help make their home better their fear of losing their friends and loved ones overshadows them. Tazuna is the only one with the guts because despite knowing the cost his fear is powering his desire to improve things" Naruko explained as they watched another ten workers walk away from the job

"Yeah but at this pace Tazuna will never finish the bridge…Can't we do something?" Sakura asked as they watched another twenty walk away from the bridge

"Yeah give me a second" Naruko said walking towards Tazuna as she tapped him on his shoulder making the depressed man turn to see Naruko stare at him

"What do you want kid can't you leave me to wallow in misery here?" He said getting a blank expression in return

"I wanted to ask if you needed any help? I may not be an expert like you or the others but I'm rather handy" Naruko said making him raise an eyebrow at her

"Kid if you can suddenly make two hundred of you then you can just sit back because with how many workers I've lost it would take that many to get ahead of schedule" He said when the girl gave a smirk causing the area to be covered in smoke which lifted showing the bridge being covered in over three hundred clones standing at attention

"This good enough for you Tazuna-san?" She asked getting a dumbstruck expression as he nodded slowly

"All you gotta do is tell them what they gotta do and they'll do it" She said making him nod by experimentally telling one to assist with the frame as she did so wordlessly before telling the others to split up in groups of hundreds and do what their suppose to

"Thank you! You just might have saved this village!" He said hugging her which made Naruko go rigid at the sudden display of affection before she awkwardly patted his back

"n-No problem…You can um…Let go now please" She said getting a nod from him as he pulled back before going back to work while Naruko walked back

"That might have set him ahead of schedule Naruko-chan" Sakura said getting a nod from Naruko

"I agree if we keep using as many clones as I just did we might finish the bridge way before the anticipated time…Or at least somewhat close to it" Naruko said when Sakura laid her head on Naruko's lap making Naruko look down

"I love this spot…It's soft but firm like a mattress or a pillow" Sakura said answering Naruko's unanswered question as she moved one of Naruko's bangs from in front of her face staring up at Naruko's crimson red eyes

"of course you do" Naruko said placing her hand on Sakura's stomach seeing her wince she lifted her hand

"Does it still hurt? I can continue healing it if you want?" Naruko asked getting a nod from her allowing Naruko to perform the necessary signs as her hands glowed green before placing them back on her chest making Sakura give a sigh of relief

"There you go Sakura…Feeling better?" Naruko asked getting a nod from Sakura as she reached under her shirt to undo the bandages letting her breath better

"That feels so much better" Sakura said stretching with her arms above her head showing her hidden BB-cup breasts much to Naruko's enjoyment

Seeing Tazuna walk towards them Sakura said "You need something Tazuna-san?"

He shook his head and said "No we're finished for today so we can head back now and thanks for those clones Naruko they've finished twice the work in a day than we do in a week. Think you can make more of those tomorrow?"

"Sure I don't see why not Tazuna if it's helpful then sure" Naruko said standing up with Sakura getting to her feet

"I appreciate it kid come on Tsunami is making her special tonight" He said as they watched her clones dispelled before they walked back to his home

_**00 Tazuna's home 00**_

"You should have seen it Tsunami Naruko here was a god send at least twenty of my workers left today and she filled their place with an army of clones. We got more done in a day than we do in a week" Tazuna said making his daughter smile

"Well that's great thank you Naruko I appreciate all you've done for us" She said making Naruko shake her head

"We're just doing what you asked of us that's all Tsunami-san" She said making the older woman smile regardless

"Even so we appreciate it" She said smiling all the while as her son sat there scowling at the happy image

"_You're just going to die_" He said making everyone stare at him

"What did you say kid?" Apache said making him glare at her

"I said your all going to die Gato's too strong!" He said making her and the other's scoff

"What's strong about him besides his greed? From what we've gathered he's just a fat piece of shit who loves money while his goons do the work" Apache said getting a snort from Inari

"You're all just going to die! What's the point in trying!?" He said before a slap was heard making them see Inari's face was tilted to the side with a handprint was seen on his face while Naruko's hand was outstretched

"Is that how you show support to your grandfather and mother? Your gradfather who along with the other's in this village are working their ass off to make sure they can get out of Gato's reach. Your grandfather is painting a larger target on his back as he works to make sure you and the others in the village are free from Gato" Naruko started as he and the others stared at Naruko

"Your mother is trying her damned to make sure you have food in your stomach in a warm bed and trying to keep your, her and his spirits are high in these times. Your life is and nowhere near as hard as mine was when I was a kid. You weren't beaten on a daily bases by your own villagers and ninja trying to kill you or manipulate you. You weren't kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three and seek refuge in a forest that was infested with large venomous spiders, plants, insects and ferocious animals thinking that was the better alternative than being killed by villagers" She said giving a glare towards Kakashi

"You weren't forced to educate yourself by breaking into the library every night and steal books of various subjects to teach yourself how to read or write or do math or whatever the hell else necessary to have an education and you damn well didn't have to cut out your own emotions just to not try and kill yourself when you were four…So don't complain and bitch about how hard life is while your around me or your family because they have it a hell of a lot harder than you do and I know for damn sure I have as well" She said standing from her seat

"You're a man Inari it's about time you fucking act like it and do something useful" She said walking out of the house while the other's sat in silence

"Is all of that true?" Tsunami asked getting a nod from the others

"Yeah every word of it was true. The last hokage threatened to kill anyone who wanted to adopt her and mean well knowing her parents but they couldn't except help her where they could like make sure she made it to her hide out in the forest with a hut she made with the help of a few ninja. She had a few friends, Sakura and a few others but there was only so much they can do. In fact things didn't look up until we came and turned things around…We had to work from the ground up to get her to be more emotional and trusting because back when she was a kid she looked like she was waiting for you to either attack her or lead her to a trap" Tier said with a sigh as Sakura got up and walked out after Naruko

Kakashi about to go after her was stopped by Tier who said "Don't even think about it Kakashi because I can assure you the only reason your alive now is because you have the Sharingan and the council placed you on Sasuke's team to teach him. If you didn't have it or anything of use to pacify the brat who's given everything she would have killed you in seconds"

"What did Kakashi do?" Tsunami asked as the five women stared down kakashi

"He used his jutsu to shove his hand through her stomach when she was a kid…If it weren't for certain circumstances like her advanced healing she would have died that day in an dark alleyway" Sung-sun said making Tsunami cover her mouth with her hands while Tazuna shot Kakashi a hard glare as everyone went about their business

_**00 With Naruko 00**_

Growling Naruko Punched another tree with it shattering until splinters remained like the other twenty tree's around her being in the same condition as she threw a right hook shooting black fire from her fist causing the tree to catch fire before she exhaled through her nose making smoke come from her nose

"_Naruko?_" She heard making her turn her head slightly showing a pair of glowing red eyes that radiated a ferocious heat before they registered Sakura making them dim

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked coming closer before she was snatched by Naruko with her arms around the pinkette's waist

"I'm fine" She said making Sakura stare down at Naruko who's was head buried in her neck while she sat on a charred stump with Sakura firmly placed in her lap

For a moment the two sat in silence while Naruko just reveled in the scent Sakura gave off of her name sake and citrus a wonderful combination to her while Naruko's hands started to roam her waist getting a moan from Sakura

"Are you sure your okay Naruko?...I know that was a dark place for you to shed light on" Sakura said slowly as she moaned feeling Naruko's hands glide across her torso before feeling one hand slide under her shirt before touching her bare skin making her shiver feeling Naruko's sharp nails gently dance across her skin

"I already said I'm fine Sakura-chan It's just…Even though I came to terms with the past it still burns me up thinking about it and being in a village that lives similarly like I did with a kid who actually goes and complains about the people hired to protect his grandfather only adds to the fire" Naruko said kissing Sakura's neck making her tilt her head to the side feeling Naruko's tongue slid across the soft skin

"n-Naruko what's gotten into you?" Sakura asked feeling one hand cup her breast from under her shirt while another went between her legs spreading them before it went for her core lightly rubbing her folds from the outside of her spandex shorts while she felt something hard slowly begin to press into her back

Moaning as she felt Naruko's tongue flick out against her ear she said huskily causing a shiver to run up her spine "_You said back in the academy you wanted a taste of what the other's had…Seems as good as any to give you what you want…If you want that Sa-ku-ra-chan~_"

Feeling herself get wetter she moaned before closing her legs grinding them together trying to gain more friction as she nodded making Naruko smirk before her eyes gained the same red glow

_**00 Lemon time 00**_

"How about we get a bit of privacy" Naruko said as picked Sakura up from her lap in a princess carry and walked to the small waterfall seeing there was a hole behind it letting them have their privacy while sitting Sakura on her lap again with Sakura facing her

"Naruko" She said with lidded eyes as Naruko put her hand under Sakura's chin lifting her head up to lay a long kiss on Sakura's lips licking them asking for entrance letting their tongues dance as Sakura's hands crept into Naruko's kimono top rubbing her breast

Pulling back with a trail of saliva between them Naruko asked panting "What's with you and the other's fascination with my breasts?"

Pushing Naruko's top aside letting the fabric fall around her waist before bulling the tube top down letting her DD-Cup show scar and all as she let a finger trace the long line Sakura said "Their nice…Bigger than ours at that I think the only ones who are that big or remotely close is Hinata's while Ino and I come close as double B's"

"It's in the genes…Of course you two could gain these" Naruko said puffing her chest out in pride as she undid the zipper on Sakura's long shirt showing Sakura's firm BB-cup free with a long scar

Bringing her lips to her collarbone she kissed it lightly before trailing down kissing around her left breast saying "You could get these too"

Taking the budding nub into her mouth Sakura hissed at the change in heat as she felt Naruko lick and nip on her hard bud before she started to grind across Naruko's growing length before she pushed Naruko back panting

"You okay?" Naruko asked getting a nod from the hazy eyed pinkette before she stood from Naruko's lap letting her top fall off while grabbing Naruko's hands putting them at her hips

"You sure?" Naruko asked getting a nod from Sakura making Naruko take a firm grip on her shorts before pulling down to see Sakura wear a pair of red thong panties curving to her round ass which had enough meat to be considered cushioning and something for Naruko to grab on to

"My my Sakura-chan a red thong? A littly risky for your taste did you go shopping with Hebi-hime for underwear?" She asked getting a embarrassed nod from Sakura as she looked away before she felt those pool around her ankles allowing her juices to slide down her legs like a river

"My your extremely wet let me fix that" Naruko said pushing Sakura against the wall before going to her knees letting Sakura rest her leg over her shoulder allowing her to get a good view of her dripping sex showing she had a nicely shaven patch of pink hair above her lips

Inhaling she said lowly "_My Sakura you have such a wonderful scent…I wonder if it taste as good as it looks_"

Opening her mouth letting her tongue lol out before licking it making Sakura moan as she took a grip of Naruko's hair before she felt Naruko's fingers curl into her cunt while she licked her clit

"Oh god NARUKO!" Sakura yelled feeling her bit down lightly on her clit making her pull her closer while the redhead bellow her smirked

'_Oh if she loved that then she'll lose her mind over this_' Naruko thought before she charged her two fingers with lightning and ice chakra making Sakura yell as she continued to trust her fingers into Sakura's wet sex feeling her reach her limit

Standing slowly to reach her ear Naruko said "_Just let go Sakura"_

Continuing the pace Naruko took a hard bite down on Sakura's clit making her eyes pop out of her head while she felt Naruko's long tongue dance around her cunt catching the large amount of juice that slid down her throat and the side of her mouth

Panting Sakura let her leg fall to the ground as she remained against the wall with her body drenched in sweat while Naruko stomped her foot on the ground lightly allowing a small bed of rock to form behind her with her sitting on the edge enjoying the sight of her work with a large tent forming on her Hakama

Seeing this Sakura came to her senses before getting Naruko to stand allowing her large member to stand at attention showing it stood at an impressive 16'' long and 3 1/2'' thick making Sakura drool lightly causing Naruko to chuckle

"Is it what you were hoping it was?" Naruko asked getting a wordless nod as she stared down at it before she stared up at Naruko

"I imagined you were bigger than average so I practiced with a bunch of toys but none of them were even this big at the most…twelve inches was the biggest so this is a new experience for me and none of them was this thick" She said getting to her knees grabbing the throbbing member in her hands pumping it to get a feel of the staggering erection

Moaning at the sensation she didn't notice Sakura slid her thong down before taking her tongue and sliding it up and down the rigid member from base to head

Hissing Sakura rolled her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth experimenting before she slowly took it down further getting past the first six inches feeling her throat constrict around the member

Looking down Naruko saw Sakura looking up at her with hazy green eyes drowning in lust and desire swim across her eyes making her take a hand and place it on top of her head nodding allowing her to make Sakura take deeper going for twelve before she started to gag while Naruko bit her lip allowing her doujutsu to activate embedding the image into her head

Seeing this Sakura took her hand and went to her dripping snatch fingering herself furiously adding two fingers to the mix while Naruko grabbed the back of her head pumping her member vigorously down her throat losing control as ten red fox tails sprouted from her spine while her fangs grew sharper

Groaning Naruko said "s-Sakura I'm gonna cum let me pull out"

Instead she used her free arm to wrap it around Naruko's waist making her pull herself deeper onto Naruko's member bottoming out the entire sixteen inches making Naruko blow her load filling her stomach with cum as Sakura erupted again

Pulling out slowly the two relished in their orgasm as Sakura continued to swallow the massive load with a moan making her own orgasm draw itself out before the head remained in her mouth sucking out the rest as she rested on her knees with her hand to her throat still swallowing the thick seed

Taking one last gulp she said with a huff "t-That was amazing so thick and sweet like a thicker milkshake just a little saltier…The amount was unexpected but it was greatly appreciated"

Raising an eyebrow Naruko said with her tails swishing side to side "You talk as if you tasted it before?"

She chuckled saying "Let's just say Sung-sun saved some of your cum from the last time you two did it gave it to me"

Raising her eyebrow higher confused on how that happened she disregarded it saying "Well I'm just happy I haven't disappointed you yet….Have I?"

Shaking her head Sakura said "Not at all in fact this is amazing…We have just two more spots so please be gentle? I may have used toys but none of them were remotely this big or thick so it's all new to me"

She nodded allowing Sakura to stand getting into the reverse cowgirl position slowly lowering her hips with the head passing her lips seeing her lower herself

'_f-Fuck it's so big I don't think I can take all of it…I can't bitch out yet I'm only half way down_' She thought whimpering to herself before she felt Naruko's hands on her hips

"Sakura-chan if you can't take the rest we can go about this a different way" Naruko said making her pink haired lover look over her shoulder shaking giving a nod making her get up as she instructed Sakura to rest on her back

"Since you can't take the whole thing yet we'll just have to work with what we can" Naruko said as she eased her member to slid into her tunnel getting twelve inches to slid in as she leaned over until she was leaning in face to face with Sakura

"_Let me know when you're ready_" Naruko said kissing Sakura's lips getting a nod as she had her eyes closed for a moment before she started to shift her hips moaning looking into Naruko's eyes showing she wanted to continue

"I'm ready Naruko" She said slowly getting a nod from Naruko before she started to slowly pull out leaving the head remaining before thrusting back in slowly gaining momentum making Sakura moan louder before she felt Sakura wrap her arms around her neck

"_Harder! Faster!_" Sakura moaned with a growl in her voice making Naruko return it with one of her own before she moved like a piston inside her with her arms on either side of Sakura's head pounding into her with more passion as Naruko whispered words of love and devotion in Sakura's ear

Feeling a familiar knot in both of their stomachs Sakura panted "n-Naruko i-I'm cummng!"

"Me too Sakura-chan but first if I do I'll be claiming you as mine. Nobody elses touch will feel as pleasant, the thought of another man being with you will disgust you and only I will satisfy you along with your 'sisters'" Naruko said as Sakura flashed through several handsigns before her hand flashed green placing it above the space her womb was

"Cum inside me Naruko I want it inside me I want you!" She yelled getting a grunt from Naruko as their slick bodies stuck together before Naruko erupted into her protected womb pushing another equally thick and large load into her womb while Sakura coated her juices on Naruko's waist when Naruko clamped her fangs on her collarbone

_**00 Lemon over 00**_

"So Sakura-chan how was that for your first time?" Naruko asked as she rolled onto her back letting Sakura use her breasts as a pillow while she pulled her tails over them both acting as a cover

Moaning as she felt the large amount of Naruko's seed seep out of her entrance she said basking in the afterglow "That…Was…Amazing I just wish I could have taken more of you in me"

Naruko chuckled giving a soft yawn as she said "you will after a few tries we just have to go at it some more but for now let's just sleep"

Slowly nodding out she yawned saying "Alright l-Love you Naruko-chan"

"Love you too Sakura-chan" Naruko said combing her hand through Sakura's hair allowing the two to fall asleep behind the waterfall

_**Hyoton: Well there's the last chapter and with this said I'm going on a small hiatus to have a moment to gather myself emotionally while I do some work. If you see me putting up stuff on the site but not say anything don't take it the wrong way I just work a lot when I'm sad, angry, or bothered so if you message me and I don't answer it's just me trying to blow off steam.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Tired of seeing her daughter beaten and abused by the village she calls a group to watch over and train her daughter to be ready for an upcoming threat. Watch out Konoha you've messed with the wrong person and now you have a shit storm coming.**

**Notes: Goddess-like Naruko/Futa Naruko/Juubi Naruko/Arrancar Naruko/Shinigami Naruko/Multi-blood line Naruko/Elemental Bending Naruko/Cold/Stoic Kamiko**

**Elements: Bleach/Naruto/Ruruoni Kenshin/the last air bender (Korra)**

**Bashing: Jiraiya/Kakashi/Hiruzen/Civilian council/Elder council/Sasuke/Kiba**

_**00 Behind the waterfall 00**_

As light filtered through the cave Naruko groaned as the light came over her eyes feeling a weight on her body making her look down to see Sakura sleeping on her breasts getting a chuckle from Naruko as she rubbed Sakura's head getting a moan from her as she felt Naruko's claws comb through her scalp

Opening her eyes green eyes met red as Sakura leaned forward to get a kiss from Naruko as she pulled back smiling at Naruko

"Good morning to you too Sakura-chan ready to head back?" Naruko asked getting a nod from her as she got up showing her backside to Naruko taking in the view before looking at the mark she placed on her showing a fox mask

As the two got dressed Sakura winced as she chuckled saying "Maybe I should work on taking you in me before we do that again. You were so thick I couldn't take more than eight inches when with my toys I could take up to twelve"

"You know you don't need to try so hard. It was still your first time despite you losing your virginity to a toy you'll be able to take more of it the more we do it just give it patience" Naruko said kissing her before they left the falls

As they jumped to the trees they saw a girl in the middle of a field with long dark hair wearing a colorful pink kimono holding a basket making the two raise an eyebrow

Jumping down Sakura said "Excuse me miss what are you doing out here bandits are known to roam around here"

Alarmed the girl turned quickly to see Naruko and Sakura as she said "I'm sorry I'm gathering herbs for a friend who's not feeling well"

"Then can we help?" Sakura asked getting a nod from her as the girl noticed Sakura and the leaf headbands they wore

"Are the two of you ninja?" The girl asked getting a nod

"That's right we became ninja to protect the people we care about and defend our village" Naruko said getting a nod from the kimono wearing girl

"Well I can easily say the two of you are strong enough to do so" She said as she stood up

"I'm Sakura and this is Naruko" She said extending her hand along with Naruko for the girl to shake

"My name is Haku and I'm a boy" He said making the two stare at the newly identified Haku with wide eyed

"Well then tell Zabuza we said hi Haku-kun" Sakura said making him pause mid step before continuing

"What are we going to do Naruko it was your plan to get them to join our side" She asked getting a chuckle as she held up her palm to show a glowing red seal made of chakra

"While we were helping him gather herbs I've been placing these on the plants I collected. You head on back and I'll go extend the olive branch…Ah diplomacy such a wonderful change to monarchy" Naruko said getting a chuckle as Naruko vanished in a flash of black and red

"Kami knows I love that girl" She said shaking her head when she heard a chuckle making her jump to see Naruko's team

"So did you enjoy your little romp?" Apacci said making Sakura color as Sung-sun nudged her drawing a hiss from the heterochromatic girl

"But in all seriousness how was your first time with a fox?" She asked getting a grin from Sakura

"Best thing ever" Was all she said getting a nod from the others agreeing with her knowing all too well as they rubbed the same mark that was on their person

"So where did she go?" Mila rose asked staring at the spot Naruko was earlier

"We ran into that fake hunter ninja earlier and Naruko put her Hiraishin marker on the herbs she picked to speak to them hopefully to get them to join our side" Sakura said getting a nod from the others

"Well knowing her everything will be fine come on we have training" Kushina said getting a nod from the others

"What are we training in today?" She asked getting a dark grin from Kushina who held up ink and a brush

"We're going to be working on your chakra control and your stamina. Granted you're better then a normal genin and some chunin by civilian standards, your Shinigami abilities included bolstering you to mid-jounin depending on if you release your shikai. We have to work on your shinobi abilities so that's what we're doing" She said getting a fearful gulp from Sakura as Mila Rose and Apacci got a grip on her while Kushina made her way towards her

_**00 With Haku 00 **_

"Haku when is that stuff going to be finished?" Zabuza asked getting a chuckle as he continued to mix the concoction together

"It's almost finished Zabuza-sama don't worry" Haku said getting a grumble from the injured man when they heard a faint chuckle making them turn to see Naruko leaning against the wall

"y-You!" Haku said jumping back while Naruko raised her hands

"Easy there Haku-kun I don't mean any harm I just came for a chat see? I'm not even armed" She said making them see she wasn't carrying any weapons

"Although I must admit I didn't take one of the seven swordsmen to be such a whiner" Naruko said getting a growl from him

"Who are you and what do you want?" He said getting a sigh from Naruko as she put her arms beneath her breasts

"Well then mister grumpy pants sorry for trying to be polite. My name is Naruko Uzumaki Ootsutsuki Senju Namikaze daughter of Kushina Uzumaki Ootsutsuki and Minato Namikaze Senju and I have a proposition for you" She said making the two stare at her with widened eyes

"Wait Namikaze the yellow flash is your father!" He said getting a nod from the girl

"That's right but I'd rather that bit of information be kept between us at the moment my village doesn't know and other's outside who hate my father don't know and I'd rather keep it that way despite me being able to handle them no problem. As I was saying Zabuza I have a proposition for you and your friend Haku here" She said making the two look at each other

"What proposition would that be and why should we listen to you?" He said reaching for his large sword as Naruko flashed her killer intent making him freeze

"My proposition is instead of trying to kill the bridge builder you help us and as to why you should listen…Well a certain midget has zero intention of paying you. Before you ask how I know he sent two thugs to get 'payment' for his protection when I tortured them for information of his dealings" She said as the two stared at her

"He kills every shinobi he hires keeping whatever they had as trophies or turn in their corpses for the money they were worth to increase his own wealth. He even has the ninja kill his own goons just for the sake of not paying them. I know that the moment you do kill Tazuna-san he will also kill his grandson and use his daughter for his own sick purposes…Of course that is pending on if you could get anywhere near him while in my presence" She said as she subtly placed the threat of his and his partners life over their heads

"You make it sound like you could beat me brat" Zabuza said getting a chuckle from Naruko as her doujutsu flashed

"I'm more than capable of beating a ningen Zabuza-san make no mistake on this. If I wanted to I could destroy this building with a single technique but I don't wish to for the sake of subtly and why destroy him physically when I can hurt him where it hurts him most?" She said seriously getting an intimidated nod from Zabuza and Haku

"Now here's my proposition you join us at the bridge I can assure you that you two won't have to run anymore while keeping an eye open every night on watch for Kiri hunter ninja as you will be shinobi under Konoha. Of course you can fight me on the bridge and possibly be killed by me or Gato and his thugs" She said looking at him as the tomoe in her eyes spun

"How do I know you can assure us a place in Konoha?" Zabuza said wanting to help his adoptive son

"The hokage is my godmother and fiancée through a marriage agreement made by my mom and her before I was born. She's making things different as opposed under the old ape Hiruzen's rule, I can bet my eyes that you'll have a permanent roof over your heads and Haku-kun over there won't be persecuted for his Hyoton bloodline" She said making the two widen they're eyes

"Don't be so surprised you two I've trained in all shinobi fields and professions and your chakra is cold like ice. What would you really prefer Haku to be on the run like a dog or be able to sleep at night knowing you won't have to run and quite possibly settle down and form bonds of your own" She said stoically making the two look at each other

"We'll think on it kid" Zabuza said getting a nod as she expected as much

"Very well you have until we meet on the bridge by the time you're healed you can give me your answer then" She said as the space behind her tore open showing pure darkness as she walked through it much to their shock as it closed behind her

Without saying a word the two nodded to each other getting ready

_**00 Unfinished bridge 00**_

"She's back" Tier said as they said seeing Naruko step from outside the gate holding her katana and nodachi in hand

"So Naruko how did it go?" Sung-sun asked as they had Naruko plop down next to them on a metal beam

"I've made them an offer and told them of what's going to happen when they reach the bridge in a week. If they join us on the bridge they can join Konoha without worry of Haku's bloodline being harvested" She said drawing raised eyebrows

"Haku?" Apacci parroted getting a nod as Naruko and Sakura told them about the boy they met in the forest

"So a sword wielding murderer and a ice using pretty boy who's cute enough to pass himself off as a girl especially with his voice, face and physique…You have attracted weirder" Mila Rose said getting a blank stare in return

"Four examples standing before me thanks for proving your point" Naruko said making the dark skinned girl's eye twitch while Apacci and Sung-sun laughed

"She has you there Mila Rose compared to normal people we stand outside the standards for normal" Tier said with Kushina nodding in agreement

"I have to send word to Tsunade-chan about this to get her to approve for this otherwise the civilian council, the elder council and the old war hawk Danzo are going to be over the boy like flies to dung" She said getting a nod from the others knowing that Danzo and the elder council has been trying to get her and the others to give up eggs to breed more while the civilians have been trying to have her executed only to get shut down every time

"So when can we expect a reply from her?" Sakura asked getting a shrug

"It depends on if she's hammered when the message gets to her" Naruko said as she bit her thumb raising her arm to show a black tribal dragon tattoo on her right arm

"When did you get that? It wasn't there last night" Sakura asked with a blush getting a fanged grin from Naruko

"When I'm not channeling chakra through my arm it hides by changing the pigments to match the skin it's on" She said swiping her bloody thumb across the tattoo before slamming her palm on the ground as Tier quickly wrote out a scroll to give to Tsunade

When her palm hit the ground a cloud of smoke formed around her when it blew away to reveal a small black dragon with red feathers on its wings

Looking up at Naruko it said in a feminine voice "_**Ah Naruko-sama what can I do for you today?**_"

Kneeling down as Tier handed her the scroll she said "Hey blaze I need you to deliver this to Tsunade-chan okay if someone else asks to see this scroll tell them it's for Tsunade's eyes only if they don't accept your answer deal with them how you please and return with her reply"

Bowing her head she said "_**Your will be done Naruko-sama**_"

"And now we wait" Naruko said as she noticed the thousand plus clones of her team running around helping

"So how long will this bridge take to be finished with all these clones running around helping out?" Naruko asked getting a shrug

"Judging from how many there are and the number of clones doing each thing I'd say just before the week is over but it's going to be close to the deadline for when Zabuza come to take out Tazuna" Kushina said getting a nod from Naruko

"So Sakura what are you doing for training today?" Naruko asked getting a involuntary shiver from the pinkette making her turn to the others

"We forcefully stripped her and placed gravity and resistance seals on her. We would have put the chakra seals on her but it's best to wait for when we're back in the village" Apacci said getting a glare from Sakura whose face was beet red while the girls laughed they're asses off

'_I love the craziest women_' Naruko thought as Kushina put her hands on her daughter's shoulders rubbing them getting an appreciative groan

"Geez you sound tense" Mila Rose said getting a blank look from Naruko

"What do you expect since the forbidden scroll incident everyone saw me use the first stage of my Resurrección the elders and Danzo have been on my ass trying to get my eggs which are all dead thanks to them and I don't want them to find out I've got another set of equipment to have kids until they've either kicked the bucket or have no political sway" She said getting a nod from the others

Seeing their client come towards them he said "We're finished for today I gotta say those clones are a godsend. My workers were quitting left and right so I do greatly appreciate this" He said getting a wave of the hand from the others

"It's fine Tazuna-san happy to help besides we are talking about the human condition of fear. It's to be expected but that won't be for much longer" Kushina said as he smiled appreciatively

"Well then let's head back we got to get started on Sakura's training" Tier said getting a whimper from her as they went back to Tazuna's home

_**00 Hokage's Office 00**_

'_Motion to banish Naruko Ootsutsuki? Denied!_' She thought going over the recent pile of documents

'_Liqudation of Senju property into the Uchiha funds? DENIED!_' She thought reading it was written by the civilian and elder council

'_Motion for the execution of Naruko Ootsutsuki? Denied!_' She thought again

'_Motion for Naruko, Tier Hallibel, Apacci, Mila Rose, Kaguya Ootsutsuki and Sung-sun to teach Sasuke Uchiha everything they know, hand over all techniques and weapons or bear his children! Denied!_' She thought with a sigh

Hearing a tapping on the window behind her she turned to see a black dragon with red feathers on its wings holding a scroll with its tail making her open the window

"What is it that you need?" Tsunade asked as the dragon landed on her office desk while she created clones to handle the paper work

"_**Naruko-sama wanted me to deliver this to you and wait for you to send a reply with the added order of neutralizing anyone other than you who might desire to read this without your or Naruko-sama's consent**_" Blaze said as she placed the scroll in Tsunade's hands

"Let's see then" She said as the scroll unraveled to show the contents

"Hmmm desire to add Zabuza Momochi and a Haku Yuki Momochi to Konoha's roster as leaf shinobi when they return to Konoha under her protection…" She read aloud before getting out another scroll writing down her answer

"Give this to her" Tsunade said getting a nod from the dragon who flew back out the window

"That girl gives me more headaches then I'm happy with but I can't help but love that girl" She said before turning her attention to the paperwork

"DID THIS SHIT MULTIPLY!?" She exclaimed seeing what was once a small amount was now four times the amount prior while her clones sweat dropped

'_Now I know why Minato hated paperwork and would burn them on occasion this is torture_' She thought starting on the new amount of paperwork before pressing her intercom

"Shizune would you be so kind as to summon Mikoto Uchiha and have her come to my office?" She said getting a vocal reply from the intercom

_**00 Tazuna's home 00**_

"Ugh you know I didn't think it was possible for my own hair to hurt" Sakura said as she held an ice pack to her head while Naruko chuckled leaning against the wall as everyone did their own thing

"Oh it wasn't that bad at least this time you didn't cry…Too much at least" Apacci said getting a glare from Sakura

"I thought you were going to kill me! Every time you used one of those bala things it barely missed my head and destroyed whatever was in its path!" She said getting a shrug in return

"You're alive and that's what matters besides I doubt Naruko would have let that happen if she didn't think you couldn't handle the training. Besides this was to train you're reaction skills, all the power in the world wouldn't do you any help if you couldn't dodge something moving at high speeds" Mila Rose said getting a nod from the others

"Besides a Bala is a slightly slower Cero and that depends on how much energy you use to propel the attack is used. If you can avoid a Bala and Cero you can avoid anything on the equivalent of anbu level speeds or even more if you're adept to it" Naruko said when she and the others heard a tapping on the window making Naruko look to see Blaze sitting outside it as she walked outside the door

"_**Here you go Naruko-sama**_" She said giving Naruko the scroll making her open it to read the contents before a smile came to her face

"Excellent Blaze wonderful work you're free to return now" She said before the small dragon pulled a fake cough with its tail extended towards her getting an eye roll

"You and you're siblings I swear you're going to bleed my wallet dry" She said dryly pulling out a small scroll with various seals tapping the first as a thing of fish was released which Blaze took in an instant and left

'_Seems like things are making a bit of headway what has my clones done since they left?_' Naruko asked getting a distorted sigh

'_**Apparently they've pretty much stolen everything to the bloated pig's name and everything he's owned. Every girl he has had in a cage is free and returned to their homes with more clones taking they're place. Your improved explosive notes are set around the structural points of his hideout and everything shinobi related is locked away in several large scrolls…You'd be surprised by how many missing ninja had summoning scrolls and rare bloodlines**_' The distorted voice said getting a nod from her

'_Good to know Yoko-chan anything else? Does the pig know about this?_' She asked her hollow Zanpakuto getting a negative

'_Pig's to busy rolling around in the explosive notes disguised as ryo to notice oh well I can't wait to see his face when his base goes up in flames_' Her other Zanpakuto answered getting a nod

'_Be sure to keep me posted and deal with the other thugs. The less opposition we have the better_' She said getting a mental nod from her other Zanpakuto

Walking back inside she was face to face with team seven's sensei Kakashi who said "What was that outside I saw smoke"

"I was just delivering a message to Tsunade-sama nothing to worry over by the way you and your team will be keeping watch over this house do not fuck this up when the week is over" She said getting a snort before she covered the impressionable child's ears

"Don't fuck with me Hatake this Gato guy won't hesitate to do whatever he deems necessary to do what he wants and I'll be like a whore in the red light district if I have to explain to the hokage and the council why you let thugs murder and rape the clients daughter and grandson am I understood otherwise you will find yourself out working with the whores because that's the only means of making an income when I'm done giving you a sex change after I rewrite your mind to the state of a cock hungry whore who gets off at the sight of one got me!?" She threatened getting an intimidated nod from Kakashi as she uncovered Inari's ears while his mom blushed from the colorful words used and his grandfather was choking on his sake

"What did she say mom and why are you blushing?" Inari asked innocently as his mom and grandfather who shook they're heads

"It's just hot in here and as for what she said Inari you're too young to learn about" Tazuna said as he sat his daughter down with a glass of water trying to get her to cool down as she was fanning herself

"I-I think I'm going to go get dinner ready" Tsunami said getting up from her chair and headed into the kitchen without a word

"Gee foxy I think you broke her" Apacci said cackling with Mila Rose while Sung-sun hid hers covering her mouth with her long sleeve

"What did she say?" Inari asked as Apacci was about to ask his mother's head popped out of the side of the doorway

"NOT UNTIL YOU'RE OLDER!" She exclaimed ducking back into the kitchen as Tier patted Inari's head

"Maybe when you're older little one" the dark skinned Arrancar said patting the young boy on the head as he pouted

"It's boring stuff Inari-kun nothing to worry over you'll learn about that stuff when you're older" Kushina said patting the young boys head getting a nod

"_Dinner's ready!_" Tsunami said in the kitchen as she came out with everyone making their way towards the table

_**00 Time skip to the end of the week 00**_

"Remember what we told you stay here and watch Tsunami-san and Inari pull some stupid shit and it will be more then you're eye you'll lose Hatake" Naruko said as she gave Kakashi a stoic glare

Reluctantly he nodded all the while giving a glare at Naruko who ignored him and his brooding goldmine Sasuke

"Why the hell should I do what you say!?" Sasuke demanded before he and his team minus Sakura were on the receiving end of her killer intent and spiritual pressure putting them on their knees

"Well Sasuke if you put it that way seeing as we're leading this mission we're you're leaders. You disobey this command we have every right to kill you for failure to obey orders and you're clan status won't matter in the field on a mission I can assure the council would prefer to have their sole living loyal male Uchiha with clipped wings in a gilded cage instead of the big bad outside world" She said making the Uchiha stare into her cold eyes as he involuntarily shivered while giving a nod

"Well kid I'm ready to go whenever you are" Tazuna said getting a nod from the Arrancar group as they followed after their client all the while ignoring the glare Sasuke and Kakashi shot them

_**00 At the Unfinished bridge 00**_

When they reached the bridge a thick fog overlapped the grounds as the workers were down save for one as Tazuna ran to him holding his head up

"What happened here?!" He ordered getting a groan from the semi-conscious worker

"_A-A demon_" He said before passing out when they heard a chuckle echo through the growing fog as it rose higher into the air and thicker

"_Don't worry they're just unconscious nothing to worry about_" They heard as the mist parted slightly to reveal Zabuza and his partner Haku standing at the far end of the bridge

"You know Zabuza-san attacking the workers here isn't you're smartest move especially when I have the agreement for you and Haku-kun here to be civilians of Konoha and shinobi of rank depending on the investigation of your skills" She said getting a chuckle from Zabuza making the group raise an eyebrow

"I appreciate the offer kid but I'd rather work for it over it being handed to me so how about we make a deal" He said making Naruko and the other's raise an eyebrow

"What deal would that be?" Sung-sun asked making the swordsman turn to her while looking at the others before his eyes landed on Naruko

"I win you let me kill your client and be on my merry way" He said making Tazuna shake in his sandals

"And if I win?" Naruko said narrowing her eyes as Zabuza felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of his head

"You win me and Haku leave the bridge builder alone and we leave with you to join Konoha. I doubt there are many swordsman in Konoha with adequate skill I can train a new generation of swordsman" He said making the group nod at the proclamation of Konoha not having a surplus of swordsman save for them, Yugao and Hayate

"Very well who do you want for an opponent?" Naruko asked as Zabuza examined all six women before he jutted his head towards Sung-sun

"I'll take on the silent one" He said thinking this was going to be easy as she walked past the others as everyone gave her a pat on the back

"Any rules that we should be aware of?" Sung-sun asked as she had a sleeve up to her mouth covering her lips

"Kenjutsu and whatever techniques we have only and no outside interference" He said getting a nod as everyone stood to the side with Haku

"Um doesn't she know she won't do well with no weapons?" Tazuna said worried before the others shook they're heads

"Rest assured Sung-sun is very capable of handling herself Tazuna no need to worry" Tier said with confidence in her fracción

"What you're not going to borrow one of your friend's swords?" Zabuza asked with his arms crossed as he raised a hairless eyebrow

"Of course not I've worked with Harribel-sama and the other's for years and I'm more then capable of fighting someone such as yourself with no problems but if it's my wellbeing you're concerned over or this being an easy fight" She said before vanishing in a burst of static making Zabuza's eyes widen

"Then there's no need to fear about me being weak" She said with a sai poised at his jugular as she reached around him from behind

Dodging with a suiton shunshin he got back when he stared at the sai poking out from her sleeve as he thought '_How did she do that?! First that Naruko girl walks through a dark portal and now people pulling of something that makes the Yondaime's Hiraishin look basic in comparison! She didn't even use a seal or chakra for that matter!_'

Heaving his Kubikiribocho onto his shoulder he charged swinging left and right while Sung-sun leaned out of the way or deflecting each swing with her sai

'_How is she fighting Zabuza-tou-san so well? She doesn't look like a woman who'd use a sword let alone have the physical strength to handle someone stronger than her_' Haku thought as he saw Zabuza still try and draw first blood while Sung-sun dodged every attempt

Growling Zabuza formed a few single handsigns when he created a couple mizu bunshin charging at her which she destroyed easily as Zabuza faded into the mist reappearing behind her taking a slash at her back making her slump forward

Chuckling he looked at her back which was revealed with the fabric on her back destroyed showing a hollow hole on her torso while her back was fine while his hand holding the hilt of his sword dripped blood

"w-What?!" He said stepping back making Sung-sun straighten out her posture before craning her neck to see the cut on her back making her sigh

"This was my only clean battle dress and I have a huge gash in it now" She sighed making Apacci and Mila Rose growl

"Maybe if you weren't such a dunce that wouldn't have happened!" The two exclaimed getting a eye roll from the sai wielding girl

Staring from his hand to her back in shock he noticed the hole in her torso as he exclaimed "w-What the hell is this?!"

Raising an eyebrow she asked politely "What's what Zabuza-san?"

"THAT HOLE IN YOU'RE BODY! HOW ARE YOU NOT BLEEDING LET ALONE DEAD WITH A GAPING HOLE IN YOU'RE BODY!?" He exclaimed getting a chuckle from her

"That's a story for another time Zabuza-san but for now how about we continue our fight" She said charging forward thrusting her sai at his body several times which he blocked with his sword before she vanished and reappeared behind him with several light gashes forming on his person oozing blood

Grunting as he steadied himself he said "Damn that technique is becoming a pain in my ass"

Stabbing Kubikiribocho into the bridge he started forming several signs before saying "_**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu **_**(Water style: Water dragon bullet jutsu) **

From the water under the bridge a large Chinese dragon formed from the water charging at her making her tilt her head in fascination as she said "Interesting I'll have to study that jutsu when we return to Konoha"

Pointing her hand outward a dark pink orb formed shooting it at the water dragon point blank destroying it much to Zabuza's shock

"w-What was that?!" He said alarmed taking a step back

"That was my Bala granted it is substantially weaker then my Cero it's strong enough to handle something like that" She said vanishing and reappearing in front of him with her sai poised at his throat and a bala aimed at his head

"Do you submit?" She said getting a nod as he released his grip over his zanbatou when the two jumped away as several kunai came flying towards them at the point of the bridge that was connected to land

Turning to see who threw them was Kakashi and Sasuke as Kushina said "Kakashi what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I don't have to give a reason to you" He said charging towards Zabuza with Sasuke only to be cut off by Kushina with a sword in hand along with Tier and the others

"Stand down we made a deal with them and we won stand down now" Tier said with a cold glare as the two tried push pass them before they were hit with a burst of spiritual energy

About to speak they were cut off as they heard clapping from the edge of the bridge making everyone turn to see Gato with thousands of thugs

'_Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? They're my clones but I can't help this cold feeling going down my spine_' Naruko said to herself as she examined Gato

'_**Boss you have to hurry back to Tsunami and Inari!**_' Yoko said making her raise a mental eyebrow

'_Why do I have to head back? Sakura and Sai are capable of handling whatever comes at them besides all the thugs have been dealt with…Right?_' Naruko said getting nothing in response from either her Arrancar Zanpakuto or her Shinigami Zanpakuto

'_I don't like that silence…All the thugs have been dealt with right?_' She asked dreading the response that came

'_**Well let's just say that the clones couldn't get…all of Gato's thugs and he just so happens to have another member of the seven swordsman working for him…He has blue skin with blue hair and shark teeth wearing a black cloak with red clouds he's heading towards Tsunami's place as we speak**_' Yoko said making Naruko growled

'_Despite the training Sakura's been through she's not ready yet to fight an S-class ninja like him I have to beat him there before he gets there!_' she said to herself

Leaning closer to Tier and her mother Naruko said "_My clones couldn't completely replace all of Gato's hired help. He has a second member of the seven swordsmen heading straight to Tazuna's house_"

"_Do you know who it is?_" Tier said getting a nod

"_It's Kisame Hoshigaki aka tailless biju S-rank missing ninja of Kiri I know we've trained Sakura but she's not ready for someone like him_" Naruko said getting a nod from the two

"_Then go and handle him and after this Kakashi is going to need a serious ass kicking for this transgression_" Kushina said getting a nod as Naruko vanished in a burst of sound

"Aw one of the women ran away and here I was hoping to have some fun with her later after killing the bridge builder" Gato said as he was on the receiving end of a large glare from the other women

"I wouldn't worry about her but more so about yourself because you're thugs aren't even there" Mila Rose said as the thugs grinned while Gato laughed before it fell silent as his hired help burst into smoke to reveal thousands of Naruko's before they faded away

"Oh by the way is you're base in that direction?" Apacci asked pointing behind him in the direction they possibly came in getting a nod unaware of what was coming

"Yeah that's where you lot are going for some…_fun_" He said before there was a large shockwave coming from the direction Apacci pointed towards making him turn to see a large fireball forming a mushroom cloud where his base once resided

"Yeah what was that about us going there for…_Fun_" Mila Rose said cracking her knuckles as they all drew they're weapons

_**00 Near Tazuna's home 00**_

'_Damn it all I knew I should have left a Hiraishin kunai there as a precaution!_' Naruko raged in her head as she reappeared above the tree line flying through the trees

'_It wasn't your fault Naruko-chan you gave those two specific instructions but they chose to ignore them for the sake of glory_' One of her Shinigami Zanpakuto said making her lift her head

'_Senbonzakura-chan I didn't think you'd be up how are you and the other's?_' Naruko asked getting a series of greetings from the other's

'_We're fine it would seem that the other Shinigami who hold us have acquired a form of evolution and we in a sense underwent a evolution of our own you'll be surprised…Yoko's given us a brief explanation of what's happened you can count on us to help you fight him_' Senbonzakura said getting an appreciative nod from her

'_Thanks guys I appreciate it…Yoko what happened to the scrolls full of loot the clones stole from Gato_' Naruko asked getting a chuckle

'_**Got it tucked safely away in a tree hollow with a clone guarding it some miles away from Tazuna's place. We can sort through it all after fish face is dealt with alright step on it**_' Her hollow side said getting a nod as she increased her speed breaking the sound barrier

_**00 At Tazuna's home 00**_

'_Damn it that over grown fish nearly stole all of my chakra…I'm starting to regret not taking that offer to have those seals put on me back before we entered the academy_' Sakura thought heaving as her shin had graze marks on her body while Sai was unconscious sprawled against the house

"I gotta say kid you put up a decent fight but I wasn't paid to fight a child" Kisame said as he raised his bandaged sword which revealed scales along the blade above his head bringing it down as Sakura clenched her eyes shut expecting the final blow only to hear a clash of metal and hardened scales

"Sorry Kisame-san but nobody harms my precious people or the client's family as long as I'm breathing you see there's quite the price to pay for such transgressions for those who do" Naruko said making Sakura open her eyes to see Naruko holding a standard katana

"n-Naruko" Sakura said as Naruko casted a sideways glance behind her to look at Sakura's condition as her eyes changed to a metallic purple with six thick black coincided rings that formed around small slitted pupils

"Just rest Sakura I'll handle this walking fish dinner" Naruko said getting a weak nod as Sakura passed out

"So girl what is this price I must pay?" Kisame said heaving his sword Sameheda over his shoulder when he heard a thick growl come from Naruko as a dark pressure hit the area causing everything to feel heavy making several birds flying overhead to fall to the ground dead while Kisame felt a pressure grip his heart

_**00 Play soul eater opening paper moon 00**_

"_**The price for your transgression Kisame Hoshigaki…is your life!**_" Naruko said turning towards him with sharp glare as his eyes widened as he saw her vanished in a burst of static

"_**Never take your eyes off your opponent Kisame…one would think a S-rank ninja such as you're self is smart enough to remember a lesson hammered into an academy student's head**_" Naruko whispered into his ear making him jump back as he just avoided Naruko's strike to his head as he jumped to the tree's

"_**Where are you looking?**_" He heard making him jump to see Naruko leaning against the trunk he was on with a stoic expression

"_**Boo**_" She said as he was launched from his position on the branch through several trees

'_Damn it I'm being manhandled by some upstart genin!_' He raged in his mind as he got up forming several handsigns

"_**Suiton: Kōatsu mizu no dangan no jutsu **_**(Water style: Pressure water bullets jutsu)**" He exclaimed as he shot several condensed balls of water that flew through the tree's while Naruko dodged everyone

"_**I'm horribly disappointed if this is what a S-rank missing ninja is all about then I guess Sasuke will have no problems killing Itachi…But that's doubtful**_" She said as she sonido'd around each bullet

"_**See Kisame I know about you're weakness you lack the chakra necessary to perform large scale jutsu in rapid succession so that's where Sameheda comes into effect as the chakra it drains from it's prey is feed into you and it absorbs chakra in two forms the chakra of an attack or directly from a person this includes a biju's chakra as well since it's diluted**_" Naruko said unnerving him as she knew so much

"_**But what if you're opponent kept themselves out of your reach? Or if they disarmed you?**_" She said vanishing as he lost his arm that held Sameheda

"w-What the hell h-how did you do that?" He said grabbing Sameheda with his only working arm

"_**I'm…An Arrancar ningen it's best you remember that against a pitiful human such as yourself you can't stand against a higher being**_" She said as the purple of her eyes turned blood red

"_**So know this Kisame on this day I let you live on a whim but if I see you again or anyone affiliated with you and I will kill them along with you. So run and know a goddess was a strike away from claiming you're soul**_" Naruko said making him run in a water shunshin

_**00 Music end 00**_

Walking towards Sakura Naruko craddled her in her arms making her scowl as she growled "_Kakashi…Sasuke when those two get back here I'm going to kill them both that's a promise_"

Holding her princess style she created a sealless shadow clone to carry Sai as the two entered the house to see Inari and Tsunami huddled together

"i-Is it safe?" Tsunami asked getting a nod from the two Naruko's as they made the way towards the stairs

"Everything's fine but I'm going to brutally murder Kakashi and Sasuke for abandoning their posts because I felt such a event would happen and because of him both Sakura and Sai are injured and are suffering a case of chakra exhaustion" Naruko said as she and her clone made their way to the lodgings for the teams

Looking to her clone she said "Keep watch over them I'm going to go and get the scrolls"

Getting a nod from her clone she made her way back downstairs giving the same response to Tsunami closing the door behind her

As she walked she came face to face with Sasuke, Kakashi and her team making her walking towards Kakashi before she backhanded him as her killer intent flared

"_**you…You sniveling piece of shit! Do you know what you're actions brought because of your desire to show someone up!?**_" Naruko raged as she stared down at the one eyed jounin

"y-You all looked like you could use a hand" He said before getting a punch to the throat making him gasp for breath

"_**Like hell we did and you know it! The only reason you disobeyed my orders is because you wanted glory well guess what Hatake if you want glory turn in your fucking headband and head to tetsu no kuni to be a samurai if you want glory!**_" She growled as she grabbed him by his throat lifting him in the air

"_**Kisame Hoshigaki was here Kakashi and because of you Sai's unconscious and Sakura was damn near killed! You remember my warning don't you Kakashi?**_" She said as she drew her katana tossing him to a tree

As he struggled to get up Naruko pressed her foot down on his head before stomping repeatedly before he had a pair of arms wrap around him making her turn her attention to see Kushina wrapping her arms around her daughter

"Calm down Naruko let him face his actions before the council along with Sasuke no point in killing either of them here" She said making Naruko take a deep breath before giving a final glare to Kakashi

"Fine but that was his final chance to prove he wasn't a failure as a Konoha shinobi and he failed I have to grab the scrolls my clones hid" Naruko said as Kushina let her go when her daughter vanished in a burst of static

"So I take it this isn't a normal occurrence?" Zabuza asked breaking the silence getting a nod from the others

"She protective over Sakura and she's sustained two serious injuries since this mission started and all due to him ignoring her training which is what led to her suffering your attack when you first met them. Then because Kakashi focuses solely on Sasuke and trying to force his sharingan to activate he risked the lives of two Konoha genin for the sake of a single doujutsu" She said making Zabuza stare at the downed Kakashi with disappointment

After a moment Naruko reappeared with everyone as they saw she had several clones with her all holding large scrolls

"Jeez kid what didn't you take from Gato?" Zabuza asked as she shrugged going inside the house

"Well I have all the money and accounts Gato had along with everything shinobi related you'd be surprised how many missing ninja or ordinary ninja he's hired in the past before you all several weapons, summoning scrolls and jutsu. In fact from what my clones told me he's had wings for how many of these things he's had" Naruko said sealing those away into a larger scroll before opening up the scroll holding the money Gato had

"This is all the money Gato had and we've already subtracted the payment for the mission and there's still a massive chunk left to rebuild and improve Wave for generations" Naruko said getting a hug from Tazuna and Tsunami

"o-Okay I appreciate the hug but you're sort of invading my space and Tazuna you have two seconds to burn this into your memories because it will be the only time you're face will ever be between my breasts" Naruko said without expression as she and everyone turned to see Tazuna with his face between her chest

"two…one….That's enough let go" She said as Tsunami took a grip on her father's ear dragging him away when Naruko felt a grip on her pants making her look down at Inari making her give a small smile holding him

"Why does he get to do that longer?" Tazuna whined while Zabuza did so in his head

"Because he's young and not a pervert but Inari if I find out you've become a pervert I will come and claim you're mortal soul…This is not a joke you are to grow up a respectable young man who respects women got me?" Naruko said seriously getting a nod from him which his mother was appreciative of

"So when can we go Naruko-san?" Haku asked as she took a look at Tazuna

"After the bridge is completed both Sakura and Sai should be well enough by that point" Naruko said as the other's nodded when Sasuke had his hand outstretched

"If you're expecting me to hold your hand let alone touch you then you're out of luck I don't touch guys unless it's to hit them and Tazuna and Inari are the exception to that rule" Naruko said getting a glare from him

"Not that give me those scrolls they are deserving of an Uchiha elite not some bitch" He said getting a blank expression from Naruko

"Really? Why would I give these to someone who disobeyed orders? Last time I checked the village doesn't reward traitorous behavior so unless you wish to keep that hand keep your hands keep them at you're sides or in your pockets" She warned as she glared at him

"Now I'm going to go check up on Sakura and Sai get a exact diagnosis on them and see the extent of their injuries" Naruko said walking back upstairs while Sasuke glared at her back

'_This isn't over bitch not even close_' He thought darkly watching her walk away and up the stairs

_**Hyoton: Well I think that's a suitable spot to stop at and just a word of notice school's started and I've enrolled at Lorain community college with my schedule being teusday and Thursday with every other day in the week being open. Despite it being so few class days for me to attend I will be focusing on my studies and do updates when available.**_


End file.
